


¡Delegado!

by tifasugar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Jean Kirstein, Dildos, First Time, Innocent Marco Bott, M/M, Phone Sex, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Marco es amigo de todos, un ciudadano modelo que nunca se sale de la norma. Un caramelito para una persona como Jean, que básicamente es todo lo contrario.Marco POV





	1. Chapter 1

Odiaba que su taquilla estuviese al fondo del pasillo porque eso significaba pasar por delante de todo el mundo. A pesar de ser bastante alto, casi nunca le prestaba nadie atención, lo cual siempre sería mejor a llamar la de aquellos de los que más huía. Mirándose los pies, llegó hasta su taquilla, abriendola con sus largos dedos para sacar los libros que le iban a hacer falta. De camino a la clase pasó por delante del despacho del director, y apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados se encontraba su amigo Armin.

—Eh, ¿qué ha pasado? —Le preguntó Marco con su suave voz.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Se descruzó de brazos con un ademán molesto, mirando por el pequeño cristal de la puerta con disgusto—, Eren ha vuelto a meterse en líos por culpa de los abusones de siempre.

—¿Otra vez? ¿No van ya dos veces esta semana?

—Y con esta tres, pero es que está empeñado en hacerles frente cada vez que me dicen algo, que es todos los días. Menos mal que la mayoría de las veces Mikasa le para los pies, pero hoy está mala y no ha venido.

—Y se habrán ensañado con él —Armin asintió.

—Justo en la plaza de aparcamiento del director. Como los ha pillado de lleno los tiene a los tres ahí dentro. Espero que no lo expulsen o a su madre le da algo…

—Voy yendo a clase, ahora nos vemos —El chico asintió, suspirando resignado.

Si algo bueno tenía su manera de ser es que nunca había sufrido de acoso escolar. Se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo y podía contar con buenos colegas e incluso amigos en cada grupo social. La prueba la tenía en que le eligieron el delegado de curso casi por unanimidad. También contaba el hecho de ser más responsable que la media de chavales de su edad, pero era un pensamiento que jamás expondría en voz alta.

—Eh, Marco —Annie, la líder de las animadoras, se acercó a él nada más entrar en clase—, ¿les puedes decir a los imbéciles del equipo de fútbol que nos tienen que dejar parte del patio para entrenar? No nos escuchan y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Cuatro saltos y levantamientos de piernas no son más importantes que una beca de deportes que no voy a conseguir si no entreno en condiciones —Reiner, la estrella del equipo de fútbol, se acercó a él también, enfrentándose a la chica—, y con vosotras dando volteretas no puedo entrenar bien.

—A ver, el campo es grande, y si no dividid las horas, sed comprensivos los unos con los otros. Annie, podéis dejar que ellos entrenen primero y después os ponéis vosotras, pero no ocupéis la pista toda la tarde.

—Pero—

—No voy a posicionarme. Esa solución os doy. Si queréis problemas de verdad id al despacho del director, si queréis la vía fácil hacedme caso —Les aconsejó. Annie se sentó enfurruñada y Reiner chasqueó la lengua, blasfemando.

—Por fin —Armin se dejó caer en su sitio, junto al suyo en primera fila. Eren caminó con rabia y la cara hecha un desastre de cortes y moratones hasta el fondo de la clase.

—¿Qué le han dicho al final?

—Una amonestación por escrito, a la próxima le expulsan. De verdad que prefiero que me peguen, tampoco importa tanto.

—No digas eso, ni una cosa ni otra. Luego me dices quienes son esos abusones, a ver si puedo hablar con ellos, ¿vale?

—No quiero buscarte problemas… y uno está en la clase, lo que pasa es que casi nunca viene.

Ya sabía de quién le hablaba. Era el chaval de mirada salvaje que había repetido ese año con la cara y orejas llenas de argollas y ese aspecto peligroso. Nunca se había acercado a él a pesar de llamarle muchísimo la atención porque sabía que no era aconsejable, es que ni le había mirado mucho al ver su actitud. Tan solo lo suficiente para verificar lo buenísimo que estaba. Y antes de que pudiese consultarlo con su compañero, entró en la clase, con las manos en los bolsillos y una herida en el labio, justo al lado contrario de su argolla. Tenía el pelo teñido de dos colores, rubio ceniza casi en su totalidad, con raíces negras visibles por su rapado a ambos lados de la cabeza. Su ropa era llamativa aunque siempre oscura, y llevaba tantas correas y cadenas que sonaba al andar. Miró de reojo a Armin, que apretó el borde del pupitre con ambas manos fijando la vista en su superficie verdosa. Marco volvió a mirar a ese tipo, no quería pero era su deber. Se levantó y se acercó a él cuando se dejaba caer en su pupitre del fondo, justo al lado de Eren, que rechinó los dientes de pura rabia. Le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano. Ese macarra se despatarró con un suspiro y el brazo por detrás de la silla, mirando por la ventana.

—Hola, ehmm… —No se acordaba de su nombre. Giró su cara despacio hacia él.  _Va a pegarme, me va a dar una paliza. MARCO, CALLA Y VUELVE A TU SITIO_ —. Debes entregar cuando puedas una justificación de tus faltas de asistencia. No es necesario que se lo des al tutor, puedes dármela a mí. Y el próximo día ven acorde con las normas de vestuario del colegio, por favor —Frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en el pupitre, observándolo divertido.

Sus ojos eran castaños, su piel muy blanca. Tenía dos piercings en el tabique, una argolla en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior, otra en la ceja del mismo lado y multitud de ellas en sus orejas.  _Que me firme las faltas de asistencia en mi cama, por favor._ Apretó los labios levemente antes de hablar, controlando esos pensamientos nada aconsejables.

—Marco Bodt, soy el delegado de curso —Le tendió la mano—, me alegro de que por fin vengas por aquí.

—Hola Marco Bodt —Le dio la mano y tiró de su brazo hasta quedarse a un palmo de su cara, la cual analizaba minuciosamente—. En mi puta vida había visto a alguien con tantas pecas sin ser pelirrojo.

—Ah, bueno, sí —Se pasó la lengua por la herida, mirándole la boca. Estaba poniéndole muy nervioso, temía ser pegado o besado, y no sabía qué era peor—, tengo por todas partes, ya sé que no son lo mejor del mundo pero bueno…

—¿He dicho yo que no me gusten? —susurró. Sintió cómo se ponía cada vez más colorado, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su intensa mirada color miel—. Por todas partes, ¿eh?

Al escuchar los buenos días de la profesora le soltó, riéndose y guiñándole un ojo. Marco le sonrió, volviendo a su asiento, respirando profundamente. En su vida había conocido a una persona con tan poca vergüenza y tanto descaro. No sabía si era peligroso de verdad, pero lo parecía. Nunca nadie le había prestado tanta atención en ese sentido por lo que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. Le temblaban un poco las manos, se enfadó consigo mismo por ser tan vulnerable. No podía centrarse en la clase y daba gracias a no tenerle sentado cerca.

—¿Qué pasa al fondo? —No quería mirar atrás. Armin lo hizo y al volver la cara hacia adelante negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua—, Jaeger, a primera fila, vamos. Bodt, cambia tu asiento con él.

—Sí —Se levantó, cambiando su asiento con Eren que ni se disculpó al pasar por su lado con las cosas.

—Kirstein, comportate, siéntate derecho.

—Puede llamarme Jean —Apoyó la espalda en la silla de manera apropiada, mirando a Marco y sonriendo al hacerlo. Tenía la sonrisa más golfa que había visto en su vida.

La profesora le dio por perdido, respirando hondo y volviéndose hacia la pizarra. Marco se centró en la clase, en coger apuntes y notas, en la voz de la profesora. Se sentía observado. Al mirar a Jean de reojo le pilló con la vista fija en él, por lo que volvió a centrarse en sus folios, muerto de vergüenza. Le escuchó reírse con suavidad. Una bolita de papel le aterrizó entre las manos. La desdobló despacio. “ _Te pongo nervioso”_  No era una pregunta, lo afirmaba porque lo sabía con total seguridad. Sí, le ponía muy nervioso y en muchos sentidos. No solo era la primera vez que encontraba un serio impedimento para atender en clase, es que era la primera vez que deseaba tantísimo a un hombre. Siempre le habían atraído los malotes, era un mal vicio y precisamente porque sabía por los derroteros que podría llevarle una persona así, nunca se acercó a ninguno. Y Jean,  _bueno, Jean es el malote entre los malotes._ Sabía que acosaba a Armin y que se pegaba con Eren, pero no era motivo suficiente como para obviar lo bueno que estaba. Es que era la actitud, esa manera de soplarsela todo y de saberse irresistible. No podía con ello. Volvió a mirarle de reojo. Ojalá se le pudiese sentar encima. Ojalá besarle. Ojalá ser besado. Quería volver a tener contacto con esos ojos marrones claros, quería que le intimidara un poco más, le gustaba esa sensación. Al mirarle le vio levantar la mano con media sonrisa. Más personas de la clase hacían lo mismo, dando nombres. Estaba completamente perdido, no se había enterado de nada.

—Yo lo hago con Marco —dijo Jean, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. La profesora apuntó algo en un folio.

—¿El qué haces conmigo? —Susurró, inclinado hacia él. El corazón le retumbó en el pecho cuando le clavó sus ojos rasgados.

—El trabajo de clase, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —Asintió con una sonrisa de mentira. No sabía de qué hablaba, estaba demasiado ocupado fantaseando con él.

—Sí claro.

—Dame tu teléfono, que tendremos que quedar, digo yo. ¿Vienes a mi casa o qué?

—No —Le salió demasiado asustado por lo que Jean levantó la vista de su teléfono con una ceja arqueada—, mejor en la mía, si no te importa.

—Vale, como quieras. A mí me vale en cualquier parte.

Le dio su número de teléfono, preguntándose cuánto tiempo se había llevado abstraído, pensando en él. Tendría que pedirle los apuntes a Armin, _menudo desastre_. Tan pronto la profesora dio por finalizada la clase se levantó, acercándose a él.

—Armin déjame los apuntes, voy a la copistería corriendo y vuelvo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Le dio su cuaderno sin perder de vista a Eren, que volvía a su sitio.

—Estaba despistado, ¡gracias!

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo, haciendo las copias a toda prisa antes de que llegase el siguiente profesor. Al volver se encontró con que Eren seguía en primera fila.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Le preguntó, dándole las gracias y el cuaderno de vuelta a su dueño.

—Me han prohibido sentarme al lado del caracaballo —masculló.

—¿Por qué le llamas así? No es…tan… —Cerró la boca al ver la mirada de Armin.

—Marco, por favor, dime que no te gusta ese tío —Eren soltó una risita sarcástica, dejando claro que algo así era imposible.

—Me voy a mi sitio nuevo.

—Marco, no —Le miraba como si estuviese loco. Se le volvieron a poner las mejillas coloradas. Al sentarse sintió que Jean se inclinaba hacia él.

—Parece ser que ahora eres mi compañero formal. ¿Me vas a hacer el vacío como hacen los demás o a ti no te acojona mi presencia?

—¿Por qué tienes esa actitud? —Le miró, Jean frunció el ceño, por supuesto sin dejar de sonreír.  _Muerdeme, pon esa boca en mi cuerpo_ —, no te beneficia. Nunca he entendido lo de acosar a los demás.

—¿Lo dices por el rubio? Solo son sustos hombre, bromas, es divertido. No le pondríamos la mano encima.

—Pero si a Eren le dais palizas, ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Que Eren es gilipollas —El susodicho se volvió, pretendiendo levantarse pero siendo agarrado por Armin y Bert, otro del equipo de fútbol—. ¿Ves? Le encanta una bronca.

—Lo que hace es defender a su amigo. Armin lo está pasando muy mal por vuestra culpa y me cuesta creer que no os deis cuenta —Jean chasqueó la lengua, molesto, mirando al frente—, ¿No puedes imaginar lo que es llegar a clase y que desde el primer momento te hagan la vida imposible?

—Si sigue así de cagón se lo van a comer por los pies en la vida real.

—Y supongo que tú triunfarás, claro —Jean le miró, alzando una ceja.

—Tú eres alguien en condiciones, ¿ves? Dices lo que piensas y no te importa a quien. Y encima educado. Chico, serás el jefe de todos estos —Giró su cuerpo en el pupitre y se inclinó sobre su mesa, poniéndole la mano en la nuca a Marco—, el mío lo puedes ser cuando quieras —ronroneó. Sacó la punta de la lengua despacio, lamiendo hacia arriba en su dirección, sin tocarle, rozando su labio superior, mordiéndose el inferior después y clavándole una mirada con tanta carga sexual que creyó que iba a besarle.  _Joder._  Marco tragó saliva, deseando su lengua, aferrado al borde de su pupitre con ambas manos.

— _Haentradoelprofesor_  —farfulló, mirándole ahora a los ojos. Jean le pasó la mano de la nuca a su oreja, pellizcándole el lóbulo y volviendo a guiñarle el ojo.

Otra hora perdida. No sabía cómo ponerse para esconder la erección. Daba gracias a estar sentado en la última fila, era más fácil desde allí atrás. Jean pareció darle tregua durante esa hora pero él no conseguía centrarse más de un minuto en lo que el profesor decía. Divagaba, soñaba despierto, imaginaba que se levantaba de la silla y se le sentaba encima, besándole apasionado, tirándole de esas greñas rubiascas. No había manera de bajar la erección. Sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y salió despedido fuera del aula, hacia el servicio. Se encerró en un cubículo, se la sacó de los pantalones y se masturbó con ansias, escondiendo gemidos, intentando no hacer ruido y temblando de la lujuria que le invadía desde hacía casi una hora. Se mordió los labios al eyacular entre sus dedos, en el hueco de su mano, con la cara de Jean en la mente, ante él con la lengua fuera y tragándose su esperma. Se le escapó su nombre entre dientes.  _Me cago en su puta madre._  Tragó saliva, se limpió como buenamente pudo y tiró de la cisterna por aparentar. Se había demorado mucho, tenía que darse prisa por llegar a la clase.

—La próxima vez pídeme ayuda —Se giró bruscamente. Jean se apoyaba contra la puerta del baño contiguo. Alzando la nariz se acercó a él—, me habría encantado abrazarte desde atrás, machacartela mientras te muerdo el cuello, hacerte gemir —Le arrinconaba contra la pared. Le agarró del cinturón y pegó su pelvis a la de él. Era más bajito pero le imponía como si midiese dos metros—, ¿no te gustaría?

—Tenemos que ir a clase —Jean asintió.

—Ahora voy —Y susurró en su oído, levantando las caderas, rozándole con una evidente erección—: Me toca correrme.

La punta de su lengua rozó su cuello hacia arriba, hasta detrás de su oreja, provocándole un exagerado escalofrío que le agitó. Al alejarse iba riéndose, encerrándose en el baño. Marco estaba clavado contra la pared. Jean no reprimía los jadeos, lo estaba haciendo aposta para que le escuchase. Al primer  _“Marco”_ tembloroso, salió por piernas de vuelta al aula. Le quedaban cuatro horas de clase por delante y no sabía qué iba a hacer con tanta tensión.

Optó por no volver a mirarle, ni cuando le hablaba ni cuando le escuchó suspirar al llegar del baño, dejándose caer en la silla. Tan pronto fueron al descanso se encerró en la biblioteca centrándose en pasar apuntes a limpio y al volver a las 3 horas restantes no miró más que a la pizarra y sus apuntes. Una vez sonó la alarma del fin de clases fue hasta su taquilla a guardar los materiales, y mientras lo hacía escuchó la voz de Jean a su lado. Miró de reojo para verle hablar con una chica a la que por lo visto hacía tiempo que no veía. Para su asombro, le puso la mano en la nuca y la besó en la boca, profundamente. Cuando más fruncía el ceño, Jean giró un poco a la muchacha, abriendo los ojos, clavándoselos a Marco sin dejar de besarla. Miró de nuevo al interior de su taquilla y la cerró quizás con demasiada fuerza. Quiso salir para irse a casa, pero de nuevo las animadoras le pararon antes de conseguirlo, ahora con el jefe de estudios. Casi todos los días hacía un tramo del viaje a casa con Eren y Armin, que le esperaban a la salida ya que siempre se retrasaba por intentar escuchar quejas de unos y otros. Tareas de delegado, como ese día precisamente. Al salir por la puerta principal vio a Jean con los otros dos abusones, mirando a sus amigos mientras hablaba en murmullos.

—No deberíais de haberme esperado, vámonos ya —Les metió prisa, aún molesto por el beso que presenció hacía unos minutos.

—Eh, rubio —Armin se tensó, parándose en seco, más cuando Jean le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Al instante, Eren pretendió abalanzarse sobre él pero Marco le paró con un brazo frente a su pecho—. Jooooder, dile a tu chihuahua que se calme, vengo a disculparme —Jean le miró molesto, soplando en la dirección a un Eren que no hacía más que susurrar la paliza que iba a darle.

—Cálmate, Eren por favor —Le imploró Armin.

—Venía a decirte que después de la charla aquí con tu amigo el pecoso me he dado cuenta de que he sido un poco gilipollas contigo sin motivo.

—Bueno… sí —Armin no le miraba, de hecho intentaba girar su cuerpo lejos de Jean.

—Qué, ¿sin rencores? —Le dio un meneo agarrándole de los hombros.

—No puedes pretender acosar a una persona y que solo por pedirle perdón ya no sienta aversión hacia ti —Le reprochó Marco, enfadado con él. Cuando Jean alzó la mirada de la cara de Armin a sus ojos, el hormigueo que sintió desde su estómago casi le hace apartar la suya. Pero la sostuvo, mantiendiendose firme—, aprecio que te hayas dado cuenta, pero no pretendas que todo vaya a ir como si na—

—Sí, sin rencores —Armin le tendió la mano a Jean, que alzó las cejas estrechándosela con energía. Eren pareció calmarse un poco.

—Deberías aprender a ser tan dócil y abierto como Armin, amigo mío —le dijo a Marco—. Esta tarde tengo planes pero mañana me paso por tu casa para hacer el trabajo.

—No puedo mañana —contestó, sintiendo la histeria dominarlo. Sí que podía, pero no se veía preparado para pasar tiempo a solas con alguien tan abiertamente sexual como él.

—Te veo a las cinco, déjame tu dirección por mensaje —Se alejó sin dejarle tiempo a réplicas. Una vez se hubo marchado, Eren se soltó del agarre de Marco.

—No me puedo creer que te guste de verdad —Le dijo entre dientes.

—No es que me guste, es solo que es atractivo, ya está. Sé que es un imbécil.

—Marco, estás loco —Armin negaba con la cabeza—, siempre te gustan este tipo de tíos y cualquier día vas a salir mal parado.

—Hasta ahora he sabido cuidarme, ¿no? El trato que he tenido con ellos ha sido distante y lo sabéis. No tiene por qué ser diferente con este.

—El problema es que ya lo es —Eren le dijo una verdad que ya sabía, pero era mejor mentirse a uno mismo—, os he visto hablar en clase. Bueno, tontear descaradamente.

—No estábamos tonteando —Sintió las mejillas arder—, es solo que invade mi espacio personal.

—Y tú no te quejas…

—Bueno, ya vale. Yo no os digo lo que debéis hacer, ¿verdad? Dejadme en paz —Aceleró el paso, sintiéndose agitado, nervioso y avergonzado.

—Marco —Armin le llamó con sorpresa en la voz. No era propio de él perder los nervios de esa manera y mucho menos dar malas contestaciones.

El problema estaba en que sabía que sus amigos iban a estar en contra de lo que sentía, y lo peor de todo es que comprendía los motivos. Pero precisamente por saber que le iban a echar en cara la atracción hacia ese tío no quería hablar del tema. Sabía cómo era, sabía que no debería acercarse,  _pero joder qué ganas tengo de tocar su piel desnuda._  Nunca en su vida había sentido tantísima atracción por nadie, y parecía ser mutua, que era lo peor. Al llegar a casa, su madre le recibió como siempre, feliz de verle y con la comida preparada. Le puso en sobreaviso de que quizás la tarde siguiente un amigo se pasaría a hacer un trabajo y, como ya esperaba, no puso objeciones.

No quería admitirlo, pero Jean ocupó gran parte de sus pensamientos hasta el punto de abstraerse. Al día siguiente, el susodicho no fue a clase, lo cual le dio pie a soñar despierto, a ponerse nervioso imaginándose escenas cada vez más sexuales en su propia habitación. Necesitaba masturbarse pero los descansos eran demasiado breves y ese día parecía que todo el mundo necesitaba consultarle algo. Por eso mismo, salió más tarde de lo normal del instituto. Su madre fue la única en darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero la disuadió alegando cansancio. Intentó distraerse con un libro, con videojuegos, viendo la televisión e incluso durmiendo. Pero no podía apartar la vista del reloj, sintiendo los nervios pellizcarle el estómago cuanto más se acercaban las cinco. A menos cuarto escuchó el timbre y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación en el piso superior. Jean respondió con un “ _¿Puede salir Marco a jugar?”_  entre risas. Escuchó a su madre reír en el piso de abajo. Saltó los escalones de dos en dos pero no pudo abrir antes que ella. Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su madre al ver las pintas del invitado, con esos vaqueros llenos de boquetes y su eterna chaqueta de cuero, y sin embargo le trató con la amabilidad de siempre.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ahora os subo algo de merendar mientras estudiais.

—Gracias, señora —Al verle plantado a los pies de la escalera le saludó con los dedos de la mano—. Hola, cariño —Marco abrió mucho los ojos, su madre soltó una suave y lenta exclamación, riéndose después de manera comedida.

—Sube de una vez —Se dio la vuelta hacia su habitación, avergonzado e incapaz de explicarle a su madre en ese momento que no era su novio, solo un tío con muy poca vergüenza.

—Joder, es la habitación más ordenada que he visto en mi vida. Igual que tú —Le tiró del jersey azul y simple que llevaba puesto. Sin preguntar, cogió una banqueta y se sentó a su lado, en el escritorio—. A ver, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? —Al quitarse la chaqueta de cuero se quedó con una camiseta negra con las mangas arrancadas. Era de un grupo de música que desconocía.

—Deja que lo mire un momento —Tuvo que revisar los apuntes de Armin para saber qué tenían que hacer. Mientras se tranquilizaba y se lo explicaba, él le miraba con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de su mano, con una sonrisa que no entendía a cuento de qué venía.

—¿Se puede? —Como siempre, su madre pasó antes de que le diese permiso—, os dejo aquí la merienda. No es gran cosa pero siempre se estudia mejor con el estómago lleno —Soltó la bandeja en la esquina de la mesa—. Estaré en mi habitación trabajando, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, avisa.

—Vale —Conocía a su madre y esa sonrisita pícara no era más que el reflejo de su felicidad por creer que tenía pareja.

—¿Trabaja en casa? —Marco asintió. Le costaba mirarle a los ojos, una sensación extraña se apoderaba de él cada vez que lo hacía. Cierto apetito, y no precisamente por la merienda.

—Vamos a repartir el trabajo y nos ponemos ya a ello, ¿vale? —Asintió con una risita, comiéndose una galleta de un bocado.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos que Jean apoyó los brazos en la mesa, suspirando. No podía ignorarlo, así que le miró. Le observaba el rostro con detenimiento, tan centrado en analizarle que no habló durante casi un minuto. Aprovechó la situación e hizo lo mismo, analizando sus cejas, su fina y larga nariz que tan bien encajaba con el resto de sus rasgos, su barbilla afilada, su mandíbula marcada, esa boca que tantísimo deseaba.

—No es un secreto que no me guste trabajar, así que te propongo una cosa —Jean le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior con la atención puesta en él— tú haces el trabajo y yo te trabajo a ti,  ¿qué te parece?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sonrió de lado. Cuando lo hacía se le asomaba el colmillo, más largo de lo normal. Le daba la impresión de que se le iba a hacer un agujero en el pecho por los latidos de su corazón—, ¿y tu novia?

—¿Qué novia?

Le puso la mano que le quedaba más cerca en el muslo, apretándolo, acercándose a él de manera repentina, haciendo lo mismo con el labio que acariciaba, solo que con su boca. Sintió el pellizco de sus dientes en el labio inferior, la calidez de su aliento, la presión de su nariz contra la mejilla cuando su lengua pasó sobre la suya, bajo la suya. Marco suspiró con un temblor, alzando las manos sin saber bien dónde ponerlas. Las posó en sus hombros, girándose hacia él, dejando que su lengua se descontrolase en ese beso tan intenso, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse al instante. La mano que tenía en el muslo se desplazó hasta la parte baja de su espalda, bajo el jersey. La mano que tenía en sus labios pasó por encima de su erección, recorriendo la costura de su bragueta, despacio y de manera experta.

—Jean —jadeó, con un quejido—, no he hecho nunca nada de esto.

—¿Cómo? —Le miró a los ojos, sin cesar de acariciársela sobre los vaqueros—, ¿quieres decir con un hombre?

—No. Nunca. Con nadie —Jean se mordió el labio, con una sucia declaración de intenciones en su mirada.

—Tienes que estar de coña —Marco negó con la cabeza, abriendo los labios en un quejido cuando se la apretó—. Cómo voy a reventarte…

Le dio un lametón en los labios, Marco le agarró del pelo, besándole ansioso. Liberó su miembro de la presión de los pantalones, apartando los calzoncillos y dejándola al aire. No la tocaba, no la miraba. Le pasaba la mano por el pecho a Marco, por debajo del jersey, besando, succionando y mordiéndole el cuello. Los escalofríos le provocaban gemidos ahogados, igual que acariciar la nuca de Jean, olerle, escucharle jadear… eran tantas sensaciones nuevas en tan poco tiempo que se sentía sobrepasado. Miró sobre su hombro, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

—Déjame cerrar —Quiso levantarse, pero Jean se la agarró por la base. Su sonrisa malvada le volvía loco.

—Nah, así es más divertido —Subió las yemas de los dedos hasta su glande en una caricia que le hizo levantar las caderas, mirándole a los ojos—. Que te pongas colorado me está superando. Ni puta idea tienes de lo cachondo que estoy —Bajó la mano apretando su glande, todo delicadeza, con la palma y sus dedos, rodeándolo—. Cago en la puta, Marco —se reía—, está empapada.

—Cómemela, por favor, por favor Jean, por favor —imploró con los dedos clavados en sus brazos y la vista fija en sus dedos, tirando de su fina piel hacia abajo.

Se la acarició un poco más, atento a su expresión, besandole con brevedad. Y fue cuando se le escapó un gemido demasiado alto que se arrodilló ante él, agarrándole de los muslos, presionando su erección con la lengua. Hacia arriba. Hacia abajo. Hacia los lados y alrededor. Succionó, siempre con la lengua pegada a su piel, mirándole a los ojos mientras Marco le tiraba del pelo. Ver sus labios rodeando su miembro, sus mejillas hundidas al chupar, su lengua recorrersela de arriba abajo, esa constante mirada lujuriosa, atenta a cada cambio de respiración de Marco; no podía con ello. Casi desde que se la metió en su caliente y húmeda boca tuvo la sensación de correrse, no pudo aguantar más que dos o tres caricias. Le resultaba excesivamente placentero. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la presión de su esperma se liberó en la boca de Jean, que gemía tragandole y agarrándole de las caderas con una mano. Marco no podía pensar, gimiendo entre dientes, agitado por un temblor en la pierna derecha, tirando del pelo del sofocado Jean. Miró hacia abajo, observando sus cabellos rubio ceniza, su cuerpo encorvarse hacia adelante. Jean tembló con un quejido y su polla en la boca. Fue tan rápido como intenso. A pesar de haberle dado un orgasmo incomparable, quería más. Al sacársela de la boca, ya lánguida, le miró con aspecto sufrido, sus cejas elevadas, su respiración agitada. Se apoyó en sus rodillas con las manos y le besó intensamente. Marco seguía tirándole del pelo, deleitándose con sus besos, con ese extraño sabor de su lengua ahora que se la había comido.

—He puesto el suelo de tu habitación perdido —murmuró en su boca.

—¿Qué? —Jean se apartó de él, arrojandose en su cama con una mano en la frente, cerrándose la bragueta. Marco miró entre sus piernas, al suelo. Una mancha blanca y espesa cubría el parqué—. Mierda, mi madre va a matarme.

—Da gracias que me he controlado y no te he reventado el culo.

—¡Jean! —Marco se levantó, cogiendo un paquete de pañuelos de su mesa de noche, limpiando el esperma de su relajado compañero de clase.

—Creo que tu madre está subiendo las escaleras, metetela en los pantalones —Presa del pánico, se apresuró a guardársela, tirando los pañuelos empapados a la pequeña papelera junto al escritorio. Jean se partía de risa—. Era broma hombre, relájate. Ven aquí conmigo —Le dio dos golpes a la cama, junto a él.

—Tenemos… íbamos a hacer el trabajo —Jean volvió a reírse, apoyándose en el borde de la cama y tirándo de su muñeca.

—Tenemos una puta semana, ven conmigo —Le hizo tumbarse en la cama al revés, junto a él, con la cabeza orientada hacia a la puerta. Marco puso sus manos sobre su estómago, tumbado boca arriba sin saber qué hacer. Jean se tumbaba de lado, apoyado en su codo, observándole—. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú nunca haya tenido relaciones?

—Mi primer beso ha sido contigo —murmuró. Le miró de reojo, esperando el insulto. Jean abrió mucho los ojos.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué? Seguro que has tenido oportunidades.

—Ni siquiera me lo he planteado. No me gusta mucho salir y la verdad es que los estudios y las actividades extra escolares ocupan casi todo mi tiempo. Además, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con la casa, no quiero que se agote. En fin, yo que sé.

—Pero te han tenido que gustar más personas, además de yo mismo —Le puso la mano en la mejilla, girándole la cara—. Relájate, acabo de comerte la polla, hombre. Y mírame que me encantan tus ojos.

—Y a mí los tuyos —murmuró atontado. Jean sonrió de esa manera chulesca tan suya. Tras ese breve coma cerebral, respondió a su pregunta—. Sí, me han gustado más hombres pero no tenía nada que hacer con ninguno. No tenía posibilidades.

—No creo que exista persona que se pueda resistir a esas pecas y esa boca tan… —Se mordió el labio, inclinándose sobre él y besándole muy despacio—, apetecible.

—Me pones muy nervioso —confesó, posando sus manos en los costados del chico.

—Lo sé. Tú a mí también. Estoy más descontrolado que de costumbre.

Casi se le tumbó encima.  Marco le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, dejándose besar, disfrutando de la presión de su pecho sobre el suyo. Le encantaba sentir su argolla en el labio, aunque le gustó más sentirla en otra parte. La mano de Jean subió por su estómago hasta su pecho, por debajo del jersey, levantándoselo y quitándoselo. Besó sus poco moldeados pectorales, sonriente y murmurando “ _cuántas pecas…”_  Volvió a su boca, pero sus manos bajaron por su espalda, hasta meterlas por dentro de sus pantalones, agarrándole del culo con fuerza y besándole con furia. En esos instantes solo quería Jean, Jean y más Jean. Nada más importaba. Abrió las piernas, dejando que se tumbase entre ellas, frotándose con él, volviendo a tener una erección completa en apenas unos minutos. Jean se apartó de su cuerpo, dándole la vuelta en la cama, quitándose la camiseta.

—Qué culazo tienes, y yo sin darme cuenta —susurró en su oído, levantándole las cachas del culo con ambas manos sobre los vaqueros. Presionaba hacia arriba con sus caderas, jadeante.

—Jean, ¿qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó Marco, agarrando las mantas con ambas manos.

—Todo lo que me pidas —ronroneó junto a su mejilla—, aunque si me preguntas, lo que quiero es hundirla en tu cuerpo, despacio —presionó las caderas a su culo, él también volvía a tenerla dura—, llenarte, hacerte gritar cuando la tenga como una piedra y metida hasta que los huevos me choquen con tu culo —El roce se volvía más violento, su voz más ronca, hablando entre dientes. Marco apenas podía retener los jadeos—. Quiero que me implores que te de más, quiero que te corras entre mis dedos, quejándote porque nunca te han hecho sentir nada igual. Quiero partirte en dos y quiero ser el primero en hacerlo. Pero dime, ¿qué quieres tú?

—Follame —Le pidió, sonrojado como nunca en su vida—, fuerte —Los dedos de Jean se aferraron al borde de sus pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Su boca succionaba su cuello, provocándole un gemido. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par.

—Marco, ¿se queda tu novio a cenAAAY LO SIENTO MUCHO —Su madre se tapó la cara antes de salir de la habitación entre risas histéricas. Jean miró al frente chasqueando la lengua. Marco se lo quitó de encima saltando de la cama.

—No, no, no, Jean, tienes que irte —Buscó su ropa, evitando mirarle.

—¿En serio? —Marco asintió enérgicamente—. Como quieras, pero es una lastima. Quedamos otro día para terminar el trabajo.

—No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo.

—No me has entendido... —Marco enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Gracias por venir y por… bueno…

—No me des las gracias por algo que he disfrutado tanto —Antes de que pudiera ponerse el jersey se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo y acariciándo su nuca con la otra, besándole tan despacio que sintió las piernas temblarle—. ¿Qué tienes que me gustas tanto? —susurró besándole una vez más.

—No lo sé —Le pasó las manos por el pecho desnudo— Jean, me siento un endeble a tu lado. No sé si me gusta la sensación —Jean se rió, besándole e inspirando profundamente, azotándole el trasero.

—Venga ya, te encanta que te de caña —Se alejó de él, poniéndose la camiseta y la chaqueta. Marco sonrió llevándose la mano a la nuca mientras suspiraba.

Hasta bajando la escalera emanaba chulería y descaro. Daba igual lo que hiciese, ese aura de comerse el mundo la llevaba de serie. Era su opuesto por completo, mientras Marco siempre procuraba pasar desapercibido, Jean buscaba llamar la atención. Su madre no salió de la habitación, suponía que más avergonzada que él mismo.

—Dile a tu madre que lo siento por la indiscreción, pero es que me pones demasiado cachondo, cariño —Se dio la vuelta al salir y le guiñó el ojo.

—Deja de llamarme así, imbécil.

Le despidió con una carcajada, él escondió una sonrisa. Tan pronto cerró y se dio un refregón en la cara, dejando salir esa mueca feliz que antes ocultaba con una suave risita alegre, salió su madre de la cocina. Tiró de su mano y lo sentó junto a ella.

—¿Por qué no me has hablado de él antes? —Le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad y la curiosidad—, es muy guapo, aunque un poco…

—Cara dura, eso es lo que es. Un liante poca vergüenza. No te he hablado antes de él porque hasta ayer no mediamos palabra —La sorpresa en el rostro de su madre le hizo reír—, te estoy diciendo que es un liante.

—Pero es tu primer novio, ¿no?

—No es mi novio, es solo… yo que sé, ni siquiera somos amigos. No sé qué estoy haciendo. Es el abusón, repetidor y chungo del instituto. No debería relacionarme con él.

—Claro que deberías —Ahora el sorprendido era Marco—. Eres uno de los mejores alumnos de tu curso, necesitas dejarte llevar y ser un poco más… adolescente y menos adulto. No te confundas, adoro que seas tan responsable y no puedo estar más agradecida, pero no está de más que te vuelvas loco de vez en cuando. Y este chico parece estar bastante desatado.

—Siento mucho que nos vieras antes de esa manera, no fue planeado para nada.

—Uy, no, la culpa es mía. Estoy acostumbrada a que estés solo y siempre estudiando, ni se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que os diese un apretón.

—No fue eso, fue… yo que sé lo que fue —Su madre le pellizcó la mejilla, riéndose.

—Si estos días te propone una locura, dile que sí.


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía si hacerle caso a su madre le llevaría por el buen camino, aunque tenía que admitir que casi nunca se equivocaba en sus consejos. De momento se limitó a hacer el trabajo que ya sabía que tendría que hacer solo y a ir a clase al día siguiente. Las probabilidades de verle allí no eran altas, menos aún un viernes, pero mantuvo la esperanza hasta que entró el profesor. Evitó charlar con Armin, Eren o Mikasa, escondiendo bajo el cuello de su camisa los chupetones que Jean le había dejado como recuerdo. Sin embargo, en el descanso, Armin los advirtió.

—Eh… ¡Eh! ¿Qué son…? —Intercambió una mirada con Marco tras mirarle el cuello—, dime que no.

—No voy a pedir perdón —Se encogió de hombros, centrándose en su bandeja de comida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Eren con curiosidad.

—Jean tiene el cuello lleno de chupetones —Le explicó Mikasa con serenidad. Eren le puso la mano en el hombro, girándole y abriéndole el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Qué haces? —Se lo quitó de encima de un empujón, con los colores subidos.

—¿No fue ayer Jean a hacer el trabajo a tu casa? —La mirada inquisitiva de Eren le molestaba.

—Sí —dijo a media voz—, déjame en paz, no vayas a empezar con un discurso moral sobre lo que está bien o mal. Es la primera vez que me siento así por alguien, y me gusta.

—Mira que hay tíos en el instituto…

—Lo mismo podría decirle a la belleza de tu novia a la que no le haces ni puto caso —Eren se giró hacia la voz gruñona que hizo ese comentario. Marco miró a Armin, que resoplaba alzando las cejas y bajando la vista. Jean le puso ambas manos en las mejillas a Marco y le besó en los labios desde arriba, del revés, inclinándose hacia adelante y pasando la lengua desde su labio inferior hasta la barbilla—. Perdón por no venir antes, cariño —Frotó su nariz con la suya.

—Jean, ¿qué haces? —No pudo esconder la sonrisa estúpida que se le plantó en la cara. Tampoco el sonrojo. Jean se sentó a su lado, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros, limpiándole una mancha de chocolate de la comisura de la boca con la otra mano.

—Dame un poquito anda, tengo hambre —Marco le acercó el bollo que se estaba comiendo, observándole encoger la nariz al darle un bocado.

—¿Va a venir el viernes que viene? —preguntó Mikasa. Eren la mandó a callar.

—¿A dónde? —Quiso saber Jean.

—No creo que te guste el plan —explicó Marco—, vamos a ir a unos recreativos y al karaoke con algunos chicos de la clase. Sasha y Connie, no sé si sabes quienes son.

—Ni puta idea. Pero tranqui, que no quiero molestar —Las miradas que él y Eren se echaban eran peligrosas. Y verle con ese aspecto desafiante le hizo desearle con más intensidad.

—Creo que deberías venirte —Todos los de la mesa miraron a Armin simultaneamente—. Si vamos a empezar de cero y estás así con Marco, deberías venir.

—Bueno, con esto ya van dos que me incluyen en los planes —señaló a Mikasa y a Armin—, ¿te parece bien que vaya?

—Claro, solo si tú quieres.

—Mientras te tenga cerca me da lo mismo el plan —Marco dejó salir una sonrisa pudorosa—, ¿ya te me pones blandito otra vez? Mira que es fácil —dijo riéndose.

—Supongo que mi opinión no importa —dijo Eren, enfurruñado.

—¿Tú ves que alguien te la pida? —Tuvo que esconder la sonrisa al ver a Jean contestarle con esa chulería, aparentemente divertido.

—Oye, vale ya —dijo Armin—, no soporto las peleas. Ni estos tonos. Si vais a estar en la misma habitación intentad convivir.

—Jean —Marco atrapó los dedos de su mano—, ni le dirijas la palabra, porfa.

—Lo que sea, dime luego por mensaje dónde quedamos.

—¿Te vas? —Asintió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo mientras se levantaba.

—Estoy trabajando, me he quitado de en medio un segundo para venir a verte.

—Sí, ya, claro, ¿dónde van a contratar a un tío con esas pintas? —susurró Eren a un nivel audible para todos.

—En un puto Starbucks, capullo. Ojalá te pases por allí y te juro que te pongo extra de meada —Marco se levantó a la vez que Eren, alejando a Jean de la mesa.

—¿Tan imposible te es ignorarle?

—No tengo esa habilidad tuya de hacer oídos sordos ante lo que suelta por la boca —Le acompañó hasta salir de la cafetería—. Oye —Se giró hacia él, empujándole hasta los servicios, mirándole la boca—, ¿por qué no me la chupas rapidito en el baño? Me obsesiona la idea de correrme en tu cara.

—Jean, calla —gritó en susurros, enrojeciendo al ver cómo los que salían del servicio los miraban sorprendidos—, quedan menos de diez minutos para entrar en clase.

—Y yo estoy listo en menos de dos —Le metió en el cubículo—, y si te la metiera, en menos de uno con estas ganas que te tengo.

—¿Te gusta hacer esto en público? —Su sonrisa golfa se extendió, asintiendo—, me pone muy nervioso.

—Lo sé, es lo mejor de todo. Además, parece que te cuesta retener los gemidos cuando vas acercándote a correrte —Se la acarició sobre los pantalones de chándal—, y escucharte me vuelve loco.

—Jean. No —Le puso las manos en los hombros, apartándose de él y saliendo del cubículo—, vas a buscarme un problema —Chasqueó la lengua, suspirando.

—Como quieras. Nos vemos esta tarde —Salió del baño con aspecto molesto. Quiso pararle para hablar con él, incluso tuvo el impulso de pedirle perdón. Pero negó con la cabeza, volviendo con sus compañeros.

Eren estuvo de mal humor las horas restantes de clase. Marco se sentía abatido. Quizás debería haberse dejado llevar como le aconsejó su madre, pero su sentido del deber le forzó a lo contrario. Entendía el fastidio de Jean, pero no que se marchase de esa manera tan brusca. Salía de clase con sus compañeros, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, cuando tiraron de su brazo hacia el lado.

—Sé que no te gusta llamar la atención en este tema, pero vas a tener que soltarte un poco conmigo y dejar de ser tan mojigato —Jean le arrastró hacia un lateral poco concurrido.

—No voy a hacer nada aquí, ya te lo he dicho —Se soltó de su mano. Jean le miró resoplando por la nariz. Cuando se cabreaba le costaba más no dejarse llevar por esa atracción brutal que le iba a volver loco.

—Ni yo voy a hacer nada aquí, al menos no ahora. Solo voy a darte esto —Metió la mano en su chaqueta de cuero y le dió una bolsita—, y quiero que te lo pongas antes de salir de casa el viernes.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —No, aquella vez en su habitación que le pidió abiertamente que le follase no fue la vez que más sonrojado estuvo. Era ese preciso momento. Dentro de la bolsa encontró un bote pequeño de lubricante y lo que parecía un brillante consolador para el culo de color morado chillón.

—Póntelo. Hazme caso. Pero justo antes de salir, no te lo vayas a poner antes que no estás acostumbrado. Si tienes que usar el bote entero de lubricante, usalo —Marco miró a su alrededor, guardando la bolsa en su mochila—. Te lo he comprado para tí, está nuevo.

—No sé qué pretendes dándome esto aquí…

—¿Habrías preferido que se lo deje a tu madre?

—¡No! ¡Ni una cosa ni la otra! Es… —Le miró a la cara. Sonreía como si estuviese siendo la conversación más divertida del mundo—. Eres imposible.

—Y tú demasiado inocente. Estoy deseando verte menearte cada vez que sientas eso metido bien adentro de este culazo que tienes —Se lo agarró con ambas manos, mordiéndole el labio inferior—, cariño.

—Ay, Jean —Le agarró de la camiseta y del pelo de la nuca, besándole con tantas ganas que le dobló la espalda, haciéndole reír—, te odio.

—Mentira —susurró en su boca. Se lo iba a comer. Jean dio un mordisco al aire, ante él, alejándose hacia su moto—. Avísame si tienes dudas de cómo usarlo.

Se marchó sin casco, le dio miedo ver su manera de conducir, que no era más que un reflejo de cómo iba por la vida. Suspiró porque efectivamente no tenía ni idea de cómo ponerse eso. Pero ya lo pensaría, al fin y al cabo hasta la semana siguiente no tendría que enfrentarse a él. O eso pensaba. Marco pasaba las horas muertas soñando despierto, llegando al punto de necesitar silencio para hacerlo, pasando los recreos en la biblioteca donde encontraba paz para recrearse en sus fantasías. El martes siguiente, mientras escogía qué libro iba a fingir leerse esa vez, le asaltaron contra una estantería.

—Mira tú por donde, un ratoncito de biblioteca —Jean le pasaba las manos por los costados, levantándole la camiseta—. He tenido que preguntarle a media clase dónde estabas. Menos mal que tu amigo Armin siempre te tiene localizado.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Estate quieto! —Se rió en su oído, un ruido grave y rápido. Marco le puso las manos en las suyas, sin ejercer mucha presión para pararle porque realmente no quería.

—Estamos solos y nadie va a entrar aquí en el descanso excepto tú, mi querido friki —Pasó los dedos de manera peligrosa por el borde de su pantalón—. ¿No me has echado de menos?

—Sí —Tuvo que admitir, con un escalofrío al sentir su boca en el cuello—. Jean, por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Metió la mano en sus pantalones de tela, acariciándosela despacio.

—Por favor —Imploró, mordiéndose el labio—. No puedo.

—¿El qué no puedes? —Le bajó los pantalones. Tenía el culo y la polla al aire, se moría de vergüenza.  _Si entra un profesor se acabó mi expediente limpio. Si entra algún compañero me muero._

—Hacer esto… ¡Ah! —Le masturbaba  _tan bien_  que le costaba no gemir en voz alta. Para colmo de males sintió su erección entre las cachas de su culo.

—Pues no hagas nada, déjame a mí.

Metió la mano bajo su camiseta, tirándole de un pezón, chupándole y succionando su cuello. Las caricias de su mano eran rítmicas, aceleraban tal y como lo hacían sus caderas contra su culo. El agarre de Jean se volvió más resbaladizo al comenzar a expulsar líquido preseminal, exactamente igual que sus refregones contra el trasero. Mientras Marco hacía  _lo imposible_  por no gemir en voz alta, Jean gruñía en su oído, humedeciéndole la mejilla con su respiración agitada, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Aprieta las cachas, cariño —Le hizo caso, sintiendo su erección quedar atrapada entre ellas—, pero qué culazo tienes, hijo de puta. Qué pena que no traigo vaselina porque te ibas a enterar.

Al apretar los músculos del trasero de esa manera, provocó que las caricias de Jean fueran más fáciles, más febriles. Le susurró al oído un  _“me corro”_  que le hizo perder la compostura. Sintió el esperma de Jean, cálido y abundante, mancharle la espalda bajo la camiseta, salir a presión entre su culo. Pero fueron sus jadeos entre insultos y gemidos graves lo que le hizo llegar al orgasmo. Al notarlo, Jean se centró en estimular solo su glande, en movimientos pausados y apretados, movimientos  _perfectos,_  pringándole la mano y arruinando los libros que tenían enfrente. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos de nuevo y vio el estropicio, se quiso morir. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo más escandaloso es que Jean, tras tirarle del pelo con su mano limpia hacia atrás, le mostrase cómo lamía su corrida de la otra mano, tragando con un ruido satisfactorio, metiéndole la lengua en la boca después.

—Jeaaaan… — Se quejó, abochornado, escandalizado por lo  _cerdo_  que era su amante.

—Te ha encantado. Seguro que te pajeas esta noche pensando en esto —Le subió una ceja, dándole una palmada en el culo que resonó en toda la biblioteca. Le empujó con los hombros hacia atrás, intentando no pegar la espalda a la camiseta.

—Cállate y coge un pañuelo de mi mochila, está en la mesa —Asintió entre risitas, abrochándose los pantalones sin ponerse los calzoncillos  _porque no llevaba—._ Por favor, Jean, eres…

—Lo mejor que te ha pasado —Para su desesperación, le dio una segunda palmada antes de que pudiese subirse los pantalones. Fue a por el pañuelo y le limpió la espalda y el culo, dándoselo después para que limpiara los libros—. El que necesite algo de la L va a llevarse una sorpresa.

—No vuelvas a hacer esto —Jean asintió—, y va en serio.

—De acuerdo. Nunca más. Instituto terreno prohibido —Miró su reloj de pulsera—. Vale, me voy al curro. Era una visita fugaz porque no paro de pensar en tu culo, ya sabes, lo necesitaba —Le pasó la mano por el pelo y le besó profundamente—. Por cierto, hay un muchacho rapado sentado a la mesa, no sé desde cuando pero no ha levantado la vista cuando me he acercado. Creo que está en la clase…

—¿¡Connie?! —Susurró, queriéndose morir. Jean se marchó encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa. Efectivamente era Connie, aunque no pareció enterarse de nada.

El viernes, después de almorzar y ducharse, intentó pensar cómo meterse el consolador de la manera más eficaz y menos dolorosa. Intentó relajarse, pero se sentía tenso y le costaba meterlo. Probó a comenzar a pensar en él, en que en vez de un objeto, Jean era quien entraba en su cuerpo. Con la ayuda de mucha paciencia, lubricante y una buena dosis de excitación, consiguió meterlo despacio, poco a poco. Le daba miedo que se quedase dentro, pero la base era ancha y redondeada, ideada para que no ocurriese. Ardía, la sensación invasiva era extraña. Se puso unos pantalones más anchos de lo normal aunque su ropa interior fuese ajustada. Dependiendo de cómo se moviese o qué hiciese, lo notaba con más o menos intensidad. Camino al recreativo tuvo que levantarse del asiento del autobús, pegándose a la cristalera para esconder la incómoda erección involuntaria. Le daba cierto placer sentirlo, pero sin duda lo más estimulante era el saber que estaba ahí. Jean le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en la puerta esperando y que se diese prisa porque el grupo le hacía el vacío.

—Perdón —dijo Marco al acercarse al grupo con prisas—, me he despistado.

—Ya era hora, hombre. No es normal que llegues tarde —Le dijo Connie. Él sonrió, disculpándose de nuevo.

—¿Has llegado tarde por lo que yo sé? —Le susurró Jean, pasándole la mano despacio por la espalda cuando caminaban hacia el interior de los recreativos.

—Sí —No le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que llevase pantalones de cuero rojo sangre. Muy apretados.

—¿Está puesto? —Bajó su mano hasta sus riñones. Marco no quería ni mirarle, muerto de vergüenza y vigilando que nadie se estuviera enterando.

—Sí. Cállate —Jean le pasó la mano suavemente por el trasero, apretando en el centro con sus dedos de manera repentina. Le hizo gemir en voz alta al empujarlo hacia adentro, casi un gritito que amortiguó tapándose la boca. Pero Armin y Sasha se volvieron—. Por favor, Jean —Se reía, caminando a su lado.

—Si ves que tu cuerpo lo quiere expulsar, avísame —susurró. Le miró a los ojos. Los tenía perfilados de negro.  _MIERDA. MIERDA. MENUDO HIJO DE PUTA._ Decidió que no iba a mirarle mucho esa tarde.

Entre juego y juego, Connie y Sasha comenzaron a interactuar con Jean, gastando bromas y riéndose con él. Eren no cambiaba su hosco gesto y Armin, a pesar de sonreír, seguía tenso. Al sentarse a merendar antes de ir al karoke, Marco se agitó, apretando los labios al sentir ese objeto estimularle desde dentro. Jean lo notó, acercando su silla a él y pasando su brazo por el respaldo, tras sus hombros. Marco le miró y él le besó de esa manera lenta pero tan erótica. Alzó la mano y rozó su marcada mandíbula. Le encantaba. Le encantaba entero.

—Oh, wow, no sabía que estabais juntos —dijo Sasha.

—No somos novios —explicó Marco—, solo nos gustamos y ya está.

—¿No te molestaría si me liase con otra persona? —Le preguntó Jean—, porque cuando besé a Judit en la taquilla pareció no gustarte mucho —Le miró sin saber qué decir. Claro que le había molestado pero dudaba mucho que alguien como él quisiera nada serio.

—Eso te iba a decir —Le dijo Connie—, que creía que estabas saliendo con Judit.

—A día de hoy nunca he tenido pareja —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues me parece que ella no piensa lo mismo por lo que va diciendo…

—No es mi problema, yo no he firmado nada, si ha decidido que es mi novia lo ha decidido sola.

—Eres un poca vergüenza —Le espetó Eren—, de verdad Marco que no entiendo cómo no te mueres del asco cuando te besuqueas con él.

—Pero, ¿a ti qué coño te pasa tío? —Jean se rió, molesto en el fondo, pero se rió de él—, ¿es Judit tu prima o algo? Te importa un carajo mi vida, no me vengas con superioridad solo porque tienes una pareja como se supone que tiene que ser.

—Por lo menos sé que no voy a pillar algo por vicioso.

—Eren, para ya —Le pidió Marco—, cada uno hace con su vida lo que quiere.

—Cuando después de follar te deje tirado no vengas llorando —Marco se levantó, ofendido, tirando de la mano de Jean y sintiendo una furia que nunca había sentido hacia nadie.

—¿Dónde vas? No dejes que lo que diga ese mierda te afecte.

—Estoy harto de escucharle juzgar a los demás sin pararse a mirar toda la mierda que tiene dentro.

—Uh, esa boca, delegado.

—Llévame a algún sitio al que tú irías.

—¿Estás seguro? Hay un concierto en el sótano de unos amigos, ¿qué te parece?

—Que me vale mientras estés tú.

—Es aquí al lado, pero te advierto que la gente desfasa mucho en este tipo de eventos. Más en los de este tío.

—No será para tanto, seguro que me subestimas.

—Ya veremos —dijo entre risitas.

No mentía cuando dijo que estaba cerca, apenas caminaron una manzana que Jean llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. Le abrió un tipo bajito, con un septum enorme, cara de pocos amigos y aspecto cansado. Pero lo más llamativo no era eso, lo más llamativo era un mechón de pelo azul y blanco que caía hacia su izquierda, dejando su lado derecho rapado y negro al aire. Le dió una palmada en el hombro a Jean, invitándole a entrar, recogiendo sus chaquetas. El calor del sótano era sofocante y había más gente de la recomendada. Casi a la entrada estaba el grupo, que con lo ruidosos que eran le extrañó que no se escapase el jaleo. Debería de estar todo forrado con un aislante de los mejores. Casi todo el mundo tenía las mismas pintas que Jean y ese tipo, y muchas personas intimaban más de lo aconsejable en público. En una esquina, una chica arrinconó a otra, ignorando la música, muy centrada en los pechos de su pequeña y bonita pareja.

—Esas son Ymir y Christa, luego te las presento cuando no tengan las bocas tan… ocupadas —Habló Jean en su oído, a gritos.

—No hace falta, estoy bien —Escuchó que aspiraban con fuerza por el lado contrario. Se giró y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, hacia un tipo que alzó una ceja comiéndoselo con los ojos. No tenía camiseta y sus pantalones eran de látex.

—¿De dónde has sacado a esta criatura tan pura? —Le preguntó a Jean.

—Dejalo en paz, Mike, eres demasiado para él.

—Soy demasiado hasta para ti —Hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Marco se acercó más a Jean, casi escondiéndose tras él.

—Ese, el de la puerta que se llama Levi y su novio Erwin llevan juntos desde antes de nacer nosotros. Son los que montan las fiestas —Le explicó Jean. Les ofrecieron alcohol y él lo rechazó. Jean aceptó el vaso de plástico lleno de cerveza barata.

—Llevabas razón —admitió Marco, observando su nuez sudorosa moverse mientras bebía—, esto es demasiado.

—¿Estás incómodo? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos sobre su hombro.

—No —Sí lo estaba, pero quería estar con él—, la música es horrible —Jean se encogió de hombros, riéndose.

La gente a su alrededor no les mostraba mucha atención. Se encontraban al final del barullo, los que tenían delante centraban su atención en el grupo y los que tenían atrás tenían la atención de sus manos y bocas en cuerpos semidesnudos y sudorosos. Se excitó solo de observarles, ya que parecía que algunos hasta llegaban al orgasmo. Los gemidos sonaban por encima de la música de tanto en tanto, masculinos, femeninos y de género desconocido. Al volver a mirar a Jean, con su segundo vaso de cerveza, vio una gota de sudor caer por su sien hasta su cuello. Él mismo se sentía sudar. Puso las manos en las caderas de su balanceante pareja al ritmo de la música, y él, al sentir el contacto, le acercó el culo a la entrepierna. Le miró de nuevo sobre su hombro tras acabarse el contenido del vaso, tirándolo a un lado, echando el brazo hacia atrás y agarrándole del pelo. Su boca sabía a cerveza, pero la promesa velada de sexo sucio en su lengua y labios superaba el desagrado por el sabor. Además, comenzó a rozar con fuerza su entrepierna con el culo, de arriba a abajo, al ritmo de la canción. Marco introdujo sus dedos corazón por dentro de la parte delantera de los pantalones ajustados de Jean, siguiendo la línea de sus oblicuos, acariciándole, entusiasmándose y pasando la mano por la línea de vello púbico desde su ombligo hasta dentro de su ropa. Su otra mano subió por su pecho, bajó por su estómago, bajo su camiseta.

—Marco… —No escuchó su murmullo pero lo sintió en su boca, en la vibración de su pecho contra la mano. No dejaba de mover las caderas, su erección rozaba con las cachas del culo de Jean. Deseó no tener ropa puesta.

Tanteaba, pero no daba con su miembro, miró sobre el hombro de Jean y vio que la tenía hacia abajo, en dirección a su pierna de manera incómoda pero bien visible en unos pantalones tan apretados como los que llevaba. Sacó la mano de su ropa, pasándola sobre ella, sobre el relieve de su carne caliente y palpitante. Rozó con la nariz el cuello de Jean, cerrando los ojos al inundar su pecho de ese olor a sudor. Lamió desde su hombro hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y se sorprendió al notar que temblaba en sus brazos.

—Me corro —Le escuchó gemir—, joder, joder, hostia puta qué cachondo acabas de ponerme.

Se separó de él, dándose la vuelta y rozando como podía su erección con la de marco.  _Puta ropa inútil._ Tras darle besos frenéticos sin ritmo alguno y completemente descontrolados, tiró de su mano, saliendo del sótano, subiendo las escaleras de la casa hasta pisos superiores. Pasaron por delante de una puerta de la que llegaban escandalosos gemidos femeninos y entraron en la habitación del que imaginó era un niño por la decoración. Jean cerró la puerta, volviéndose hacia él, enganchando sus dedos al borde de su pantalón y bajándoselos de un tirón. Le dio la vuelta y le hizo apoyarse con las manos en la pequeña cama.

—Quiero comértela —Le pidió Marco.

—Después.

—Pero…

—Cállate —Empujó el dildo hacia adentro, arrancándole un gemido que tras pasar del escándalo del sótano al silencio del atardecer en esa pequeña habitación, le sonó desmedido. Había un punto en concreto dentro de él que cada vez que lo rozaba se moría del placer —¿Te sobró lubricante? ¿Lo traes?

—En mi bolsillo —Su voz sonó temblorosa. Al tiempo que sintió que se inclinaba hacia sus pantalones, recuperando el tubo de vaselina, escuchó su bragueta abrirse y sintió sus calzoncillos bajar por sus piernas.

—Dime si te duele —Un quejido placentero surgió desde el fondo de su pecho al sentir que tiraba del dildo hacia afuera, despacio. Dio un respingo cuando lo sacó por completo y sintió el frío de la vaselina entrar en su cuerpo abierto, además de los dedos de Jean repartiéndola en su interior—. Me da rabia pero voy a correrme en cuanto te la meta, lo sé —El envoltorio de un preservativo voló por encima del hombro de Marco—, me voy a correr de ponerme el condón, joder. Me has puesto muy, muy cachondo.

—Despacio Jean, por favor —No hacía falta esa instrucción, se notaba que sabía lo que hacía a cada segundo. Su glande entró sin problemas por la dilatación anterior, fue cuando empujó despacio hacia adentro cuando tuvo que apretar las sábanas.

—Cómo vas —Le sorprendió escuchar su voz temblorosa, contenida. Le apretaba las caderas con fuerza, presionaba lentamente hacia adentro.

—Me siento tan… es tan… —Siguió acercándose, quizás pasándose de brusco, entrando por completo en su interior. El gemido le salió rasgado y agudo. Sintió el jadeo húmedo de Jean en su cuello. No se movía, esperó a que su cuerpo se adaptase a la anchura de su latiente polla—, te siento enorme.

—Mierda, no me digas esas cosas, gilipollas. ¿Cómo cojones estás tan apretado si has llevado el puto dildo todo la tarde? —Le acarició los muslos, la espalda, besándosela—. Me estás matando.

—Córrete —Elevó un poco sus caderas y las alejó, gimiendo al hacerlo, al sacarla para volverla a meter—, es que es enorme…

—Cállate la puta boca —Se enderezó, inclinando las caderas en un ángulo que al principio no comprendió pero que con la primera embestida le dejó sin aliento.

Rozaba  _perfectamente_  con su miembro ese punto tan placentero. Le costó sostener su peso en las manos, sentía las rodillas flojas y un intenso y presionante placer desde su interior. Las embestidas de Jean comenzaron rítmicas, frenéticas, cortas pero duras. Se alargaron conforme la iba sacando más, terminando por clavarle las uñas mientras se descontrolaba en un vaivén irregular. Marco notó que una espesa gota de esperma le resbalaba glande abajo, tan cerca de correrse que no quería apartar la boca del dorso de su mano por miedo a gritar de puro placer. Jean no tenía ese problema, dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones en roncos gemidos, expulsando aire, cortandolos y tragando saliva a la mitad. Se la agarró, meneándosela al tiempo que le follaba  _tan bien_  y tan fuerte que el ruido de sus cuerpos sudorosos chocando casi superaba el de los gemidos. Le escuchó aspirar aire entre dientes, perdiendo el control de sus caderas, dejándose caer sobre él. Miró sobre su hombro y le vio con los dientes apretados, las mejillas encendidas y una vena marcándose en su cuello. Se corría dentro y él lo sentía a pesar del preservativo,  _muy, muy cerca_  de correrse él también, pero quizás el malestar superaba al hecho de saber que se lo estaba follando. Antes si quiera de que pudiese decirle nada le dio la vuelta en la cama, tumbándolo boca arriba y bajando entre sus piernas. Marco le agarró del pelo con ambas manos, tan solo necesitó tres chupadas intensas para correrse arqueando la espalda, gimiendo al aire en forma de gruñidos, resoplidos y quejidos, formando su nombre al exhalar, sintiendo cómo le tragaba con un satisfactorio y suave sonido de su garganta de acompañamiento y las manos presionando sus riñones. Estaba claro que Jean comiéndosela, era su debilidad.

—Vaya pasada, nunca había visto a dos tíos follar —Marco abrió los ojos de golpe. Sentada en la silla del escritorio estaba esa chica que vio en el sótano enrollándose con la otra.

—Hola Christa —Le saludó Jean como si nada, mirándola mientras lamía las gotas de esperma que aún rezumaban de la decreciente erección de Marco.

—Nunca me había llamado la atención el cuerpo de un hombre pero ahora… —Se llevó la mano bajo la falda de cuadros—, voy a buscar a Ymir.

—Cuenta conmigo cuando quieras experimentar —Jean se puso en pie, guiñándole un ojo. La chica le subió el pulgar, saliendo y despidiéndose de Marco con una sonrisa en apariencia inocente. Se volvió hacia él, subiéndose los pantalones de cuero—. ¿Qué tal tu primera vez?

—Un poco dolorosa y rara ahora que sé que una mujer me ha estado mirando.

—¿Cambia algo lo que has sentido? —Marco no sabía si estar o no molesto.

—No —Se mordió el labio con un mohín, levantándose para ponerse bien los pantalones.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Jean le apartó el pelo de la cara. Marco le miró suspirando, pensando en que le había dicho a la chica que contase con él para follar. No podía ser sincero, no podía decirle “ _que te quiero solo para mí”_ porque sabía que no era como funcionaban las cosas con él—. ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te has sentido incómodo?

—No, no. Me ha molestado un poco pero me ha gustado muchísimo, ha sido… no sé, no tengo palabras.

—¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara de fastidio? —Marco le agarró de la camiseta a la altura de la cintura, mirando su pecho y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Da igual —Jean le abrazó. Marco cerró los ojos, suspirándo en sus brazos, deseando que no le soltase y le dijera un  _te quiero_. Pero tras un beso en la frente le presionó las mejillas con ambas manos.

—Acabas de follar por primera vez, sonríe hombre, el infierno gay será divertido —Se rió sin muchas ganas, acompañándole al exterior del edificio—, ¿quieres ir a casa o vamos a cenar?

—Prefiero irme a casa —dijo a media voz. No entendía esta angustia repentina, no es como debería sentirse tras hacerlo por primera vez.  _No le conoces, por el amor de Dios Marco, contrólate._

—No decía a la tuya —Le miró a los ojos. Jean le acarició la mejilla, besándole en los labios después—, tengo que volver a hacerte sonreír, no puedo dejar que te vayas así.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.

—Yo sí. Eres un celoso.

—No, no son celos. Es… —volvió a encogerse de hombros. “ _Es que te quiero para mí y no quiero que toques a nadie más_ ”, quiso decir pero no dijo.

—Vamos.

Le subió en su moto, un cacharro pequeño y ruidoso pero muy rápido. Solo tenía un casco que se puso Marco, Jean fue, como siempre, a lo ilegal. Y fue tan rápido que casi le mata del miedo. Al llegar a su casa llamó a su madre en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Era un piso pequeño en un edificio de apartamentos un poco descuidado. Le hizo pasar a la cocina y le preparó un sándwich con lo primero que pilló.

—¿Vives solo con tu madre? —Le preguntó mientras cenaban, bebiendo un refresco.

—Sí. No me preguntes por mi padre porque ni idea de quién es. Me crió ella sola, como tu madre a ti supongo.

—¿Eh? No, mi padre viene casi todos los fines de semana, trabaja fuera.

—Ah, bueno, pues tienes suerte. Y además por tu casa sé que no te falta el dinero.

—La verdad es que no, no me puedo quejar —Jean le miraba con un suspiro tras comerse el último pedazo de bocadillo.

—Somos diferentes en todo, supongo que por eso me gustas tanto.

—No hagas eso, es trampa —Jean sonrió de lado, divertido—. Sabes que me pone nervioso que seas tan directo y más mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Y qué le hago yo si adoro tu carita sonrojada? Eres precioso —Le pellizcó el cachete. Marco se tapó la cara con las manos, no podía soportar la sonrisa idiota que se le escapaba ni el calor de sus mejillas. Le escuchó reír con suavidad—, ¿Hacemos ahora algo que te guste a ti? Te he llevado a mi terreno, llévame al tuyo. ¿Qué plan sería el ideal? —Se apartó las manos de la cara despacio, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Tienes palomitas? Me encantaría ver una película contigo, con una manta —Alzó las cejas sutilmente.

—Mira que eres previsible. Sí, tengo palomitas. Ve a mi habitación, está al fondo del pasillo al lado del baño. No te equivoques con la de mi madre, aunque no creo que sea muy difícil saber cuál es la mía. Ahora voy yo.

Se levantó de la silla, yendo primero al servicio y después a la habitación que le indicó. Sin duda era la suya: calcetines enrollados y desparejados por aquí y por allí, chaquetas dejadas caer de cualquier manera, latas de cerveza junto a la cama y en la mesa del ordenador, la cama deshecha… era un completo caos, como él. Se quitó los zapatos, dudando de si quitarse o no mucha más ropa. Decidió quedarse como estaba y meterse bajo sus sábanas, al fin y al cabo el clima era frío, excepto en ese sótano. Se paró a pensar en lo que había hecho en público y más tarde frente a esa extraña. Una semana antes se habría reído en la cara de cualquiera que le sugiriese hacer algo medianamente parecido y ahora se estaba metiendo en su cama, tapándose hasta arriba con unas sábanas que olían tanto a él que se le cerraron los ojos.

—Bueno es saber que no te has perdido —Le dijo Jean, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta con el pie—. Ahora intenta no dormirte.

—Se está muy bien aquí —murmuró feliz, incorporándose un poco para coger el bol con las palomitas. Jean se quitó los zapatos tirando de los talones, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza. Se quitó los pantalones como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, metiéndose en la cama en calzoncillos.

—¿Qué haces tan vestido? —dijo entre risas—, te va a entrar calor con tanta manta. Dame —Le quitó el bol de las palomitas, dejándolo a un lado en la mesa de noche. También le quitó el jersey de un tirón, riéndose con él. Al echar las manos a su cinturon Marco comenzó a reírse con más ganas.

—Ya, ya voy, dejame a mí.

—Pero es más divertido si lo hago yo —Le besó de manera juguetona mientras tiraba de los vaqueros hacia abajo. Marco se los terminó de quitar con los pies, poniendo las manos en las mejillas de Jean, besándole entre sonrisas—. Voy a coger el portátil.

Se separó de él mientras Marco dejaba caer sus vaqueros por fuera de la cama, tirando de una mesa auxiliar que reguló para que quedara a la altura de sus pechos, un tanto alejado para ver bien la pantalla. Escogieron una película de terror, las favoritas de Jean, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras él se apoyaba en su pecho, comiendo del bol de palomitas colocado entre los dos. Cada vez que Marco daba un sobresalto, Jean se reía, acariciándole el hombro con los dedos. Una vez acabado el bol le pasó los brazos por los hombros y Marco le cogió las manos. Se distrajo un poco de la película cuando sintió su nariz acariciarle la sien y sus labios besarle junto al ojo.

—Me gusta estar así, es algo nuevo —Le susurró Jean. Marco sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Nunca has hecho esto con nadie? —Hizo un ruidito negativo—. Qué raro.

—Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo con alguien con quien me acostase como contigo.

—¿No es eso un poco triste?

—No realmente, nunca se me había apetecido.

—¿Y conmigo sí? —Miró hacia arriba, a los rasgados ojos de esa persona que tan loco le volvía.

Tras observarle largamente, serio, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, Jean miró al ordenador, parando la película, moviendo la mesita a un lado. Le puso la mano en la nuca, besándolo despacio. Marco se dio la vuelta en la cama, sentándose sobre él, aún en silencio. Le puso ambas manos en las mejillas, hundiéndose en la miel de sus ojos, suspirando antes de besar su boca, sintiendo más de lo que debería por ese niñato descarriado. Jean le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, acariciando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Entreabrió los ojos al girar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para ver a Jean lamerse los labios y mordérselos para después darle un lametón al tiempo que él le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. Quiso decirle que le quería, pero sabía que no debía, sabía que él no lo sentía de igual manera, por lo que optó por transmitirle ese sentimiento en sus besos. Jean estaba siendo muy suave con él, la pasión que le caracterizaba se mantuvo a raya, sustituida por otra manera de desearle más pausada pero no por ello menos intensa. Se bajaron la ropa interior sin prisas, volviendo a la misma posición una vez estuvieron desnudos. Se acariciaron despacio el uno al otro, jadeantes, observando sus cuerpos y gestos. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, respirando hondo, acariciandose las mejillas, besándose entre miradas cargadas de avidez. Por fin podía tocarsela a Jean, se sentía deseoso por comersela, pero una vez más no le dejó. Apartó la mano de su mejilla para coger un buen bote de vaselina de su mesa de noche. Sonrió al ver que lo tenía tan a mano, Jean imitó su gesto. Marco levantó las caderas un poco, dejando que Jean pasara sus dedos, cubiertos en vaselina, por la entrada a su cuerpo.

—Jean, el condón —Apretó los dientes cuando le metió un dedo hasta los nudillos, cerrando los ojos y jadeando con fuerza.

—Ya me lo estoy poniendo, vida mía —dijo metiéndole un segundo—, me fascina la capacidad que tiene tu cuerpo para adaptarse a lo que le hago.

—Porque lo deseo —Abrió los ojos, juntando las cejas cuando, tras meter el tercer dedo, presionó con las yemas  hacia arriba—, te deseo tantísimo…

Jean entreabrió los labios, tragado saliva, estimulándole de una manera tan brutal que casi se corre sin necesidad de que le tocase la polla. Tiró de sus caderas hacia abajo tras coger más vaselina, sentándolo en su cuerpo. Marco le tiró del pelo con ambas manos, Jean no terminaba de cerrar los ojos, sin dejar de observar su rostro, mordiéndole el labio ante la incapacidad de besarle. Tuvo que agarrarle la cara con la mano para poder darle un beso, lamiendo su lengua, enredándola aunque no por mucho tiempo. Marco no podía coordinar lo suficiente para cerrar la boca, dejándose llevar y gimiendo de manera escandalosa y aguda. Adoraba la sensación de tener a Jean enterrado en su interior, escucharle gemir, poder tomar las riendas él al estar encima. Se echó hacia atrás, moviendo las caderas despacio sobre él. Jean le devoraba con la mirada, con las manos extendidas sobre sus muslos, subiéndolas hasta su trasero. Marco se apoyó en su pecho con la mano, botando con más energía sobre su erección, gruñendo cada vez que rozaba esa  _zona mágica_  en su interior.

—Fuerte, Marco, dame fuerte —Ver a Jean implorarle con los músculos en tensión le excitó tantísimo que una gran cantidad de gotas de líquido preseminal mancharon su miembro.

—Me corro —Se quejó una y otra vez. Jean asintió.

—Yo también.

Jean le machacó con sus caderas, mordiéndose el labio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Al ver su nuez moverse, tragando saliva, Marco se inclinó hacia adelante, lamiéndosela. Tembló entero bajo su cuerpo con un quejido largo, enrollando los dedos en el pelo de Marco que le mordía el cuello, presionando con sus caderas hacia arriba en algo que ya no eran embestidas sino espasmos. Marco se quejó en voz alta al sentir su polla reventarle desde dentro, dura como nunca, pulsante. Tuvo que pasar casi un minuto completo hasta que pudo respirar sin jadear, relajando sus músculos al conseguir controlar su cuerpo de nuevo. Jean abrió los ojos, pasando despacio la lengua entre sus labios, masturbándole. Tiró del pelo de su nuca, mirándole al rostro de tal manera que incluso le dio vergüenza.

—Córrete encima mía, llename entero —Le clavó las uñas en el pecho y el hombro, retorciéndose al correrse, aún con su polla dentro—. Me vuelves loco —murmuró Jean besándole las mejillas mientras él se sentía morir entre espasmos, doblando las piernas y los dedos de los pies—, adoro mirarte.

—Oh, joder, Jean, mierda, me muero —De verdad sentía que se le iba la vida de lo intenso del orgasmo, debilitándose, dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro. Le sintió reirse.

—Qué escandaloso eres. No has parado de gritar —comentó con voz alegre—, por tu culpa me he corrido antes.

—No quiero que me la saques nunca —resopló en su cuello, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros—. ¿Por qué no esperamos a que se ponga dura otra vez y me sigues follando?

—Eres un yonki de mi polla —A pesar de tener la cara contra su cuello, se la tapó con una mano, riéndose suavemente, asintiendo—. Para no haber follado nunca te mueves de maravilla.

—Gracias —Jean le puso de lado en la cama, sacando su miembro de su interior al hacerlo. Marco se retorció un poco con un débil “ _hum_ ”

—Deja de ser tan sexy de una vez, qué de ruiditos haces… —Le miró a los ojos, observándole limpiarse el pecho con la camiseta que cogió del suelo—. Eres una puta muy ruidosa.

—No me llames así, no me gusta.

—Es verdad, lo siento, cariño —dijo la palabra muy despacio, inclinándose sobre él y besandole los labios—. Toma, límpiate con esto —Le dio la camiseta sucia, dejándole poca superficie con la que limpiarse el sudor y el pecho.

—¿Qué hago con ella? —Se la quitó de las manos, tirándola a cualquier parte.

—Shh, a dormir.

—Jean, tengo que avisar a mi madre —Se giró por el borde de la cama, cogiendo el teléfono del suelo—. Voy a llamarla un segundo —En cuanto la voz de su madre sonó del otro lado, se lo quitó de las manos.

—¡Hola! Soy yo Jean, le llamaba para decirle que Marco se queda en mi casa a dormir hoy —Se echó hacia atrás con el teléfono en la oreja para que no pudiese quitárselo, con una sonrisa traviesa—, oh, no se preocupe por lo de llegar tarde, ya está bien metido en mi cama y creo que con lo cansado que está se va a quedar dormido enseguida.

—¡Jean, por favor! —Se moría de la vergüenza y al escuchar la risa de su madre desde la oreja de Jean, supo que ella también.

—Buenas noches a usted también —Le devolvió el teléfono sin dejar de reírse de esa manera tan golfa—. Y a dormir.

—Qué poca vergüenza tienes… —Se tumbó sonriente, de espaldas a él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos cuando le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

—Vergüenza, ¿qué será eso? —Le besó la mejilla, apretándole a él, respirando hondo. No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más, pocas veces en su vida había estado tan agusto y calentito como en sus brazos, y cayó rendido.


	3. Chapter 3

La puerta del dormitorio abriéndose le despertó a la mañana siguiente. Eso y la pequeña exclamación sorprendida de una mujer. Se incorporó un poco, tirando de las mantas porque bajo ellas estaba desnudo.

—Buenos días señora Kirstein —murmuró.

—Hola —susurró ella—, venía a por la ropa sucia, al no ver a Jean ayer por la noche pensé que durmió fuera. Es raro que se acueste tan temprano, lo siento.

—No se preocupe —La señora salió de allí con una sonrisa.

Miró a Jean, que dormía profundamente sin enterarse de nada. Miraba hacia él, con el brazo bajo el cuerpo y el otro bajo la almohada. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, rozando sus cabellos con las yemas de los dedos, las argollas de su oreja, su mentón pronunciado. Podría observarlo durante horas, era el hombre más atractivo con el que se había encontrado y tenía la inmensa suerte de haberle gustado. Sentía las ganas de gritarle sus sentimientos atascadas en el pecho, asfixiándolo.

—Ojalá fuesen las cosas diferentes —susurró en su lugar, encogiéndose, cerrando los ojos, apoyando la frente en su pecho—. Te quiero tanto…

Notó cómo la respiración de Jean se detuvo en seco. Sintió pánico al pensar que quizás no estaba tan dormido como él creía. Miró hacia arriba, Jean le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Marco miró hacia el lado, nervioso, intentando buscar una justificación a lo que acababa de soltarle.

—¿Por qué? —Alzó la vista de nuevo hasta sus ojos color miel.

—Por… no sé, por todo. Por tu físico y estilo, que me llamaron la atención desde que te vi entrar en clase. Por lo que me haces sentir, por hacerme vivir cosas nuevas, porque aunque no vengas a clase trabajas duro para ayudar a tu madre. Porque le pediste perdón a Armin y me respetas cuando te pido espacio. Porque eres divertido, ocurrente y carismático. Eres todo lo que no soy y creo que es lo que me hace sentir… así —No dijo nada. Le observaba en silencio como solía hacer pensando en algo que se quedaría para él.

—Vaya —Su sonrisa golfa no tardó en salir—, y yo que creía que era por mi polla —Le dio una cachetada en la mejilla y se incorporó—. Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

No creía que la reacción de Jean fuese la normal ante una declaración de sentimientos como la que acababa de hacer. Tampoco esperaba que le fuese a decir que él también, jurándole amor eterno, pero… Le dejó tan descolocado que no abrió la boca, levantándose él también mientras se vestía. Jean fue rápido, saliendo antes que Marco y entrando en el baño. Caminó hasta la cocina en la que cenaron la noche anterior, su madre terminaba de poner la lavadora y le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Siéntate, ¿qué sueles desayunar?

—Ah, no se preocupe. Ahora viene Jean y…

—No seas tonto, no me importa. ¿Cereales, tostadas? ¿Con zumo, leche o café?

—Tostadas, gracias. Café si puede ser.

—¿Ya le estás mimando? —protestó Jean, sentándose frente a él sin camiseta—, ponme lo mismo pero con—

—Zumo, sí, lo sé —Le sonrió sobre su hombro—, ¿hoy trabajas?

—En dos horas. Así que desayuna rapidito, pecas, que te llevo a casa —Marco asintió, apartándole la mirada.

Jean no se comportaba igual. La había cagado. Parecía que sí se comportaba igual, pero apenas le retenía la mirada y esa segunda intención que siempre tenía al hablarle había desaparecido. Fingía normalidad y en una persona tan natural como él se notaba cuando no lo era. Se apresuró a acabarse el desayuno, no quería alargar la situación. Si le iba a dar la patada que se la diese de una vez. Se despidió de su madre y tras esperar a que se pusiese algo por encima, salieron camino a la moto. La diferencia del día anterior a ese era abismal. A pesar de seguir asustado por la velocidad de la moto, el camino le pareció frío e incómodo, no excitante como el día anterior. Odiaba la situación y sobre todo se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Te veo en clase —Le dijo Jean recogiendo el casco, sonriendole pero sin mostrar intención alguna de bajarse o ir a despedirle de manera afectiva.

—Te veo el lunes, supongo —Él tampoco se acercó, dedicándole la sonrisa más amplia que pudo dadas las circunstancias. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en su casa, se dio la vuelta—. Jean —Le miraba en silencio, no comprendía lo que su rostro transmitía—, gracias.

—Ya te he dicho que no me des las gracias por algo que he hecho con gusto.

Arrancó tras uno de sus gestos chulos, alejándose de él. No dijo nada pero tampoco hizo falta. Echó de menos una provocación, un intento por su parte de sonrojarle, un “cariño” de esos que fingía no agradarle pero en realidad adoraba. Entró en su casa sintiendo que a pesar de haber ganado mucho el día anterior en forma de experiencias y recuerdos, estos habían sido demasiado efímeros. No esperaba tener su amor para siempre pero no imaginaba que fuese a ser tan breve.

A pesar de que su madre le preguntó por esa primera noche que pasaba fuera de casa, él no quiso responder. Y algo tuvo que ver en su expresión y manera de contestarle que no insistió. Marco se pasó el resto del fin de semana estudiando, repasando y terminando aquel trabajo con el que había empezado todo. Y sabía que el lunes no le vería, que probablemente no volvería por clase. Hasta lo prefería. Se mentalizó con la idea de que eso fue todo, evitando todo drama posible, especialmente frente a sus amigos. Y no fue hasta una semana después que no se le encontró, camino a las taquillas al acabar las clases. Salía del despacho del director doblando un papel para meterlo en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Marco caminó más rápido, con la vista fija en sus pies, luchando contra las ganas de acercarse a él o de volver a mirar sus ojos. Se quiso meter él en la taquilla y no salir, porque a no ser que Jean estuviese ciego le tendría que haber visto. Y sin mirar hacia el frente salió del edificio, alcanzando a sus amigos, fingiendo mirar algo en su teléfono con tal de no alzar la vista.

—Jean está en la puerta —Le dijo Armin agarrándole del brazo sin echar a andar.

—Lo sé —Mintió él, fingiendo indiferencia cuando por dentro se moría de ganas de mirar a su espalda.

—Creo que te está esperando y no te ha visto salir.

—Lo dudo, me lo he cruzado camino a la taquilla y no me ha dicho nada. ¿Nos vamos? Creo que mi madre ha hecho pizza hoy —Comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia casa.

—Te está ignorando, ¿a que sí? ¿A que no sabes nada de él desde el fin de semana aquel? —Eren parecía contento con la idea de que ya no tuviesen relación, emanando soberbia por haber tenido razón en su advertencia.

—Cállate —Le advirtió Marco, sintiendo ese malestar que estuvo evitando desde que se separó de Jean el fin de semana.

—Te lo dije. Pero, ¿para qué ibas a hacerme caso? Estaba claro que era un mierda desde el minuto uno.

—Eren, cállate la boca —Marco apretó los puños, al borde de su autocontrol por retener esos sentimientos tan desagradables.

—Espero que para la próxima te lo pienses dos veces antes de ponerle el culo a alguien como él para que luego te use y te tire. Has sido bastante imb—

No le dejó acabar la frase. La rabia, la impotencia y el dolor de que tuviese tanta razón en sus palabras directas y crueles se manifestó en algo que Marco jamás creyó ser capaz de hacer. Se giró hacia su amigo y le dio un fuerte y seco puñetazo en la nariz. Eren abrió mucho los ojos, atónito, y fue esa expresión de desconcierto lo que más le cabreó. No era solo que tuviese razón, es que no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacían sus palabras.

—¿¡Qué coño haces?! —Le gritó, ofendido—, ¿sabes qué? Te mereces que te haya dejado plantado.

Perdió los papeles definitivamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo pelearse pero era más grande que Eren y el que terminase tumbado en el suelo con él encima mientras se dejaba los nudillos en partirle la cara no fue algo complicado. Lo difícil fue parar. Tuvieron que tirar de él, quitándoselo de encima a Eren, agarrándole los brazos a la espalda.

—Probablemente tengas toda la razón del mundo para hacer lo que estás haciendo pero no en la puerta del instituto, piensa en tu expediente —Jean le sostenía con fuerza. Marco cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes.

—Suéltame —Escuchó a Eren toser y a Armin preguntarle si estaba bien.

—¿Vas a seguir pegándole? —Negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Tan pronto sintió sus manos dejarle ir, cogió su mochila y caminó hacia su casa—. Eh, ¡Marco!

—Déjame en paz.

—Oye, espera un momento —Le agarró del brazo, pero él se zafó—, quería disculparme por no haberte llamado ni nada parecido.

—No tienes que inventarte excusas, sé que la cagué al pasarme de sincero —Jean caminaba a su lado, no quería mirarle—, igual que sé que si no hubiese abierto la boca quizás habríamos follado dos o tres veces más. Pero no pasa nada, lo entiendo, así funcionas tú.

—Me voy de aquí, me mudo a otra ciudad porque mi madre ha encontrado un puesto de trabajo mejor pero no es suficiente para que pueda vivir cómodamente. Necesita mi ayuda.

—Me parece muy bien, suerte.

—Marco —Le agarró del brazo de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza—, eh, mírame un segundo —No quería. No quería mirarle porque le estaba costando la misma vida aguantar el tipo—. Por favor.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos color miel. Sabía que se notaban sus ganas de llorar y le quedó claro al verle chasquear la lengua.

—Ver tu cara de idiota una vez más —La sonrisa de lado que acostumbraba a dedicarle le salió floja. No emanaba la alegría de siempre. Cuando alzó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Marco se echó hacia atrás.

—Seguramente algo parecido le dijiste a Judit antes de besarla, mirándome. Deja de jugar conmigo. Los dos sabemos cómo eres —Huyó antes de ponerse a llorar delante de él.b

—No tienes ni idea —Le escuchó murmurar. Frenó un poco su paso al escuchar esas palabras, pero al girarse vio a Jean alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos y no tuvo la voluntad suficiente para llamarlo.

Se giró, negando con la cabeza, limpiándose una lágrima traidora de la mejilla y casi corriendo a casa, empujando esos sentimientos hasta el fondo de su estómago. Nada fue como esperaba pero sabía que había sido un adiós. Aunque ojalá un hasta luego. Al fin y al cabo, la vida daba muchas vueltas.

____________________________________

###  _15 Años más tarde._

Se incorporó, llevándose una mano a la nuca y otra a los riñones, curvando la espalda hacia atrás con un quejido. Pasaba demasiadas horas echado hacia adelante frente a la pantalla de ordenador, y ojalá fuese por diversión. Echaba tanto de menos la vida fácil de estudiante… No era sencillo llevar un negocio, la gente pensaba que ser el jefe era todo beneficios pero tenía muchas horas de trabajo detrás mantener una empresa. Si algo le enseñó la vida es que si querías que algo saliese bien, debías hacerlo tú mismo, delegar en los demás podía o no podía tener buenos resultados. No se fiaba de nadie. Bueno, eso sería mentir, de su madre y de Armin siempre se fiaría. El teléfono le vibró junto a la mano, desbloqueó la pantalla para ver que era un mensaje de ese tipo que conoció el fin de semana. _Otro tío más_. Lo eliminó de su vista deslizando el dedo hacia el lado, frunciendo el ceño al ver que le habían incluido en un grupo de whatsapp. Se metió solo por silenciarlo y casi le da algo cuando ve que sus miembros eran cerca de 25 personas. Y lo peor, venía bajo el título “ _Antiguos Alumnos!”_. Al abrirlo la gente se presentaba, y al ver sus nombres se desencadenó en su interior una serie de sentimientos, de recuerdos buenos y malos, de cierta nostalgia y cierta necesidad por huir de esos años. Sin embargo, le gustaría mucho volver a ver a algunas personas , saber de ellos, como por ejemplo Connie o Sasha, que se presentaban en ese momento.

— _Si nos vamos a volver a ver que nadie se olvide del papel para la excursión, por favor_ —Escribió en él, rememorando el tipo de cosas que siempre tenía que decirles.

— _¡¡Delegado!! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_

Sonrió alegre, con un buen sentimiento en el pecho, agregando números y leyendo las pamplinas de unos y otros. Miró en la lista de agregados en la que por descontado faltaba gente. Había personas que aún no se habían presentado, pero ya lo harían a lo largo de las horas o directamente se irían del grupo. Al volver a leer la conversación, apareció un mensaje.

— _Me sorprende para bien que me hayáis incluido en el grupo, supongo que ha sido Armin o el pecas. Gracias —_ Frunció el ceño, abriendo una conversación aparte con su amigo. Justo cuando iba a escribirle, le llamó.

—Eh, Armin, te estaba escribiendo.

— _Lo suponía. Sí, he creado yo el grupo y sí, vas a venir o te mato._

 _—_ No tengo problemas por ir, ¿por qué iba a tenerlos?

— _No te hagas el tonto, sabes de quién es ese último mensaje._

 _—_ Sigo sin entender por qué no iba a querer ir…

— _Porque te volviste un zombie durante una semana tras pegarle la paliza a Eren y porque cada vez que se hablaba de él te cambiaba la actitud. ¿Crees que lo has superado?_

—Joder, Armin, han pasado… —Se paró a contar.

— _Quince años. Pero yo que sé… No le has visto en todo este tiempo, quién sabe cómo va a sentarte tenerle frente por frente._

—Lo mismo ha cambiado y está horriblemente feo —Esperó que lo estuviese. Si Jean estaba tan bueno ahora como cuando eran adolescentes, sabía que podría perder el control con mucha facilidad.

— _Mira, mientras vengas me da igual si rompéis a follar en un servicio, que sería muy típico de vosotros._

—Dudo que pase. Que no te prometo nada —Agradeció la idea internamente.

— _Te noto dispuesto —_ Se rió brevemente por la nariz al notar la diversión en la voz de su amigo.

—¿Y cuándo no lo estoy?

Mucho había llovido desde el instituto. Ese Marco tímido y callado seguía rondando por ahí en su interior, no podía decir que estuviese muerto, pero desde luego sí que estaba dormido. Aprendió a ser más lanzado con respecto a sus parejas, a echarle más cara, siempre de manera sutil y casi nunca de manera directa, pero si quería algo con un hombre casi siempre lo conseguía. Aprendió a dejar esa vergüenza atrás y a ser más golfo, que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta de dónde le venía la inspiración. Suspiró, pasándose la mano por el siempre despeinado flequillo negro, preguntándose cómo le iría. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en él más de dos segundos seguidos porque cada vez que lo hacía, se le disparaba el corazón. Ahora que era adulto comprendía que la actitud de Jean y el dejarle plantado de esa manera no fue más que por su terror desmesurado al compromiso, un terror que encontró en muchos hombres con los que mantuvo relaciones. Él mismo sentía cierta resistencia por mantener relaciones duraderas, no solían durarle apenas aunque el motivo bien podría estar en que ninguna de sus parejas tenía eso que hiciera a su corazón desbocarse. Como le pasó con Jean. Tras meter su número de teléfono en la agenda, miró su foto de perfil. Era el logotipo de una banda de música que no conocía. Se mordió el labio, acordándose de aquella camiseta sin mangas, acordándose de su primer  _todo_  con él. De los subidones de adrenalina, del sentimiento de hacer algo que estaba mal y que era prohibido. Algo parecido sentía al follar en bares o fiestas donde había gente en habitaciones contiguas, pero a base de repetirlo tantas veces perdió parte de su encanto.

Se levantó de la silla al darse cuenta de la hora que era, camino a casa. Miraba la conversación de tanto en tanto y lo único que encontraba eran las peleas de unos y otros para ponerse de acuerdo en la fecha para quedar. Y no fue hasta varias horas después que no llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era quedar para almorzar ese mismo fin de semana en el restaurante de un hotel que regentaba la mujer de Reiner. En dos días. Pasó ese día y el siguiente tan solo pensando en la reunión, con un pellizco de nervios y excitación en la boca del estómago. La noche antes, leyendo los mensajes de alegría de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, se sintió tentado de hablarle por privado. Llegó a abrir una ventana, con los dedos sobre las letras, pensando a fondo qué debía decirle. Pensando si debía decirle algo. Por la noche se cometían muchas locuras de las que arrepentirse al día siguiente. Movió sus ojos por la pantalla hacia arriba cuando las letras verdes con el mensaje “ _escribiendo…”_  se iluminaron bajo su nombre. Se quedó de piedra. Jean estaba haciendo lo mismo que él. Se lo imaginó tumbado en la cama, pero se lo imaginó como recordaba a pesar de saber que probablemente no tendría nada que ver. Se lo imaginó con esos ojos rasgados, mordiéndose el labio con aspecto golfo, en esa cama en la que hicieron el amor despacio. Seguía deseándole muchísimo, aunque el sentimiento era un tanto diferente. Ya no era la adoración de su adolescencia, la obsesión por tocar su piel, simplemente era deseo. Las letras verdes desaparecieron. Se habría arrepentido. Suspiró, pensando que sería lo mejor, bloqueando el teléfono y tumbándose boca abajo en la cama, de cara a la mesilla de noche y cerrando los ojos. Suspiró de nuevo minutos después. Abrió los ojos una vez más. La lucecita naranja de las notificaciones iluminaba la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Estiró la mano hacia el teléfono.

— _¿Vienes mañana? —_ El corazón le hizo un redoble en el pecho. Hundió la nariz en la almohada, cogiendo el teléfono con ambas manos, aún boca abajo.

— _Claro, y tú?_

— _No lo sé. Debería?_

 _—Haz lo que te haga sentir más cómodo_  —Dudó un poco, pero finalmente escribió—:  _aunque me gustaría volver a verte._

— _Eso era lo que necesitaba leer. Te veo mañana entonces._

— _Hasta mañana!_

Permaneció unos segundos mirando la pantalla, con el corazón acelerado como hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría, sintiendo que en lugar de la cama de su apartamento, yacía en la cama de la casa de sus padres. Lo creía superado pero… quizás estaba equivocado. Estaba muy nervioso, sabía que no iba a dormir, sonreía. Sonreía ampliamente. Recordando, imaginando y fantaseando finalmente venció al cansancio, con la sensación de apenas haber dormido al despertarle la alarma. Se duchó sonriente, desayunó con dificultad por los pellizcos de su estómago, se vistió un tanto histérico y salió a la calle hecho un manojo de nervios. No quiso llegar de los primeros, por lo que prefirió ir andando al restaurante.  Suerte para él que al primero que vio fue a Armin, con el único que mantenía contacto.

—¡Ya era hora! —Le saludó con el abrazo acostumbrado en la recepción del hotel. Se había recogido la melena rubia hacia atrás. Al mirar sobre su hombro vio a Mikasa, tan bonita como siempre y saludándole con una cálida sonrisa. Eren estaba a su lado, casi igual que le recordaba.

—¿Ha llegado? —Le preguntó en susurros a su amigo, que asintió. Tuvo que esforzarse por no mirar a todas partes.

—La última vez que lo he visto estaba apoyado en la barra, charlando con Connie.

—¡No me puedo creer lo guapo que estás! —Sasha se le tiró encima, dándole un abrazo enorme.

—Tú también estás guapísima —le contestó, entre sonrisas.

—¡Pero bueno! Si casi tienes más espalda que yo —Reiner, aún tan ancho como cuando eran jóvenes, le dio un manotazo en el hombro. Le acompañaba Bert, de la mano de Annie, cosa que le sorprendió.

—Imposible tener más espalda que tú, ¿conseguiste la beca?

—Obviamente —dijo orgulloso, haciéndole reír.

Le preguntaron lo que siempre se preguntaba en esas reuniones sociales y él hizo lo mismo. Una parte de él estaba interesado, otra quería salir corriendo hasta la barra libre. Mientras charlaba con ellos, en un momento que dejó de ser el centro de atención, alzó la vista, mirando a su alrededor. Vio primero a Connie, riéndose, con el pelo bastante más largo y para su sorpresa rizado.

Después le vio a él.

Se reía de lado, con el vaso en la mano y el brazo apoyado en la barra. Su colmillo sobresalía en esa sonrisa golfa, exacta a como la recordaba, enmarcada ahora por una barba que se le unía con las patillas, bien recortada, más oscura a la altura de su barbilla, perfilada de forma y manera que una línea de vello se unía de esta a su labio inferior. Su pelo era menos rubio, pero aún seguían distinguiéndose dos tonos entre su cabello rapado y el que no. Sus piercings habían desaparecido a excepción de dos argollas en su oreja izquierda. Y aún vestía de negro, con una camisa de botones y sus vaqueros rotos. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, mirando directamente en su dirección. Tan directo que le hizo pensar que sabía que estaba ahí. Bajó el vaso lamiéndose los labios, mirándole de arriba abajo. Marco dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, mirándose los pies, dándose cuenta de que desde que le encontró allí sentado no hizo más que aspirar.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Sasha poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Sí está bien, lo único que le pasa es que ha visto a Jean —murmuró Armin. Marco le miró.

—No está horriblemente feo —Su amigo se rió.

—Claro que no, hice el grupo porque me lo encontré por la calle, estaba buscando apartamento.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé —Le dio dos golpecitos en el pecho—, y vete preparando porque viene para acá con Connie.

—Gracias por ponermelo fácil, imbécil —Se rió, alzando las cejas. Marco sonrió, pasándose una mano por la frente y el pecho, respirando hondo.

—Joder, metedme en vuestros gimnasios, ¿qué es este diámetro de brazos, Marco? —Connie le dio un abrazo, entre risas—, menudo complejo de raquítico voy a pillar por vuestra culpa.

—Haz pesas, no tiene mucho misterio, de verdad que no —Le tiró de un rizo—. Ahora entiendo por qué te rapabas.

—Vete a la puta mierda tío —dijo riéndose a carcajadas. Escuchó una risita suave a su lado.

—¿Has transformado las buenas notas en músculo? —Le dijo Jean, alzando la barbilla con las manos en los bolsillos. Seguía emanando chulería, seguía imponiendo como antes, más alto y más ancho pero aún así, delgado.  _Nnnnnop, no lo tengo superado, ni por asomo._

—No, más bien en dinero. Soy el jefe de Armin, como me dijiste —Lanzó una risotada al aire, negando con la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa.

—No me pilla por sorpresa —Quería abrazarle pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sería extraño.

La mujer de Reiner les indicó que pasasen a sala ahora que habían llegado casi todos. Muchos venían con sus parejas, sin embargo Jean acudió en solitario. No pudo evitar alegrarse igual que no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado. Eren estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, ninguno de los dos se miraron, Marco tampoco lo hizo y fue un detalle que no le pasó desapercibido.

—¿No te hablas con el anormal? —Le preguntó tras recibir las bebidas.

—No acabamos muy bien, no sé si te acuerdas. Armin sí queda con él y Mikasa de vez en cuando, pero la verdad es que yo prefiero mantener las distancias.

—Y es lo más normal del mundo…

—Había veces que llevaba razón en sus advertencias —le dejó caer, sin mirarle—, lo que no quita que sea un poco bastante homófobo.

—Más que eso diría que intolerante —Le comentó Armin, sentado a su otro lado—, todo lo que no coincida con su manera de ver las cosas lo considera malo.

—No sé por qué te hablas con él —comentó Marco negando con la cabeza.

—Porque tiene otras cosas buenas. Y tú sobre todas las personas tienes una capacidad especial para ver lo bueno de cada uno. No quiero señalar —Miró a Jean significativamente—, acuérdate de que fuiste el único que apostaba por él cuando a todos nos causaba rechazo.

—Eh, eso es mentira —dijo Sasha, sentada frente a ellos—, a mí siempre me gustó Jean.

—Lo podrías haber dicho antes —le dijo este alzando una ceja. Marco tragó saliva al ver ese gesto, rescatando incluso más recuerdos y sentimientos.

—N-no de esa manera… —La chica se puso coloradísima. Connie entrecerró los ojos, abrazándola por los hombros y fingiendo mirar a Jean con odio mientras susurraba que era suya. Marco le dió con la mano en el estómago, chasqueando la lengua. Estaba duro.

—Ya estabas tardando en poner nervioso a alguien…

—Sabes que es lo que mejor se me da —Marco le miró la boca cuando Jean hizo lo mismo, dándole la razón al sentirse nervioso y blandito. De haber sido adolescentes, habría recibido un beso suyo y habría sido sucio. Sin embargo giró la cara hacia la chica.

—Lo siento, me lo has puesto super fácil. Y en fin, se veía venir que acabaríais juntos.

—¿Sigues en ese plan de no querer pareja o ha caído alguien en tus redes? —Le preguntó Connie.

—No, tengo novia —Marco dejó de mirarle con ensoñación, apartando sus ojos y centrándose en la servilleta, apretando los labios.

—¿Por qué no ha venido? —quiso saber Sasha.

—Porque no le he dicho que venía aquí. No llevamos tanto juntos pero bueno, estamos bien.

—Tú seguro que te los tienes que quitar de encima —Le dijo Sasha a Marco—, de verdad que estás guapísimo. ¿Ves? Tú sí me gustabas de esa manera.

—Pena que soy maricón, ¿no? —Se rieron juntos, Connie la miraba con la boca abierta—. No, no tengo pareja pero sí he  _conocido_  a mucha gente. He tenido una relación más o menos larga, pero no salió bien.

—Normal, estuviste con él y luego con su novio, ¿qué esperabas? —Le dijo Armin. Jean soltó una exclamación asombrada.

—Bueno, yo por lo menos no mantengo relaciones con mujeres casadas. Con muchas. A la vez —Le respondió Marco. Armin abrió mucho los ojos cuando los que le escucharon exclamaron divertidos—. Si me atacas por ahí voy a contraatacar, amigo mío.

—Me da la sensación de ser el más decente ahora mismo y es una sensación rara de cojones —dijo Jean entre risas, sorprendido.

Hablaron más que almorzaron casi como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Jean se mostraba más calmado, más abierto, más adulto que antes. A pesar de haber dicho que tenía novia, cada vez que le miraba a la cara se lo comía con los ojos, centrando su atención en los labios. Esperando al segundo plato, Marco dejó caer la mano en la mesa. Jean hizo lo mismo y no se habría dado cuenta de no ser porque sintió la caricia de su dedo en el dorso. Le miró de reojo y le vio con los ojos fijos en su mano, por donde pasaba el dedo. Pareció ser consciente súbitamente de lo que estaba haciendo, alzando la vista hasta el rostro de Marco con una sonrisa extraña, apartando la mirada.

—A no ser que tengas un tipo de relación muy específica no creo que a tu novia le haga gracia este tipo de…  _cariños_  con un ex-algo tuyo.

—Sigo sin haber encontrado a nadie con tantas pecas sin ser pelirrojo —confesó, ignorando su comentario—, de hecho no he encontrado a nadie con tantas pecas —analizó su rostro, con esa expresión silenciosa que adoptaba de tanto en tanto cuando le miraba hacía quince años.

—Por todas partes, que no se te olvide —Le recordó, alzando una ceja.

—No te preocupes que no se me olvida —Marco entreabrió los labios, suspirando profundamente, inmerso una vez más en sus ojos color miel.

—Pensé que no iba a volver a verte —Jean se lamió el labio superior con la punta de la lengua, mordiéndose el inferior después.

—Yo tampoco —Estiró el dedo meñique, rozando la mano de Jean con él.

Este bajó la mano de la mesa, apoyándola en su pierna, tocando la de Marco con el meñique y el dedo corazón. Él también bajó su mano, cogiendo la de Jean bajo el mantel, acariciando su muñeca y la palma de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Jean le dio un apretón entrelazando los dedos, tragando saliva sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, juntando las cejas en un gesto angustiado. Le soltó la mano, levantándose y excusándose un segundo. Marco se llevó las manos a la cara apoyando los codos en la mesa y resoplando.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Susurró Connie inclinándose sobre la mesa—, me estaba dando hasta vergüenza miraros. ¿Él no tenía novia?

—Eso dice —Se encogió de hombros—, supongo que es verdad eso de que donde hubo fuego quedan brasas.

—¿Hubo? —Se rió Sasha—, vais a salir ardiendo como os sigáis mirando así. Y yo con vosotros. Qué calor, por dios.

Jean volvió unos minutos después, en apariencia recompuesto. Marco no quería ni mirarle. Se centraron en lo que quedaba de cena y en conversaciones ajenas, tomándose el postre y casi sin intercambiar palabra. Jean miraba mucho su teléfono desde que se sentó a la mesa, ignorando un poco al resto de personas.

—¿Sabéis qué deberíamos hacer? —dijo Eren—, ir al instituto. Podemos hablar con el conserje y que nos deje pasar como antiguos alumnos que somos.

—Oooohhh, porfa, sí, quiero ver si la clase sigue igual —dijo Sasha entusiasmada.

Se pusieron en pie tras pagar, camino al instituto que quedaba bastante cerca. Fueron bromeando con Jean sobre que a ver si se acordaba del centro por aquello de no pisarlo mucho. Se enteró de que había comprado un taller después de mucho ahorrar y que pretendía mudarse de vuelta a la ciudad ahora que su madre se había jubilado. Tan atento con ella como siempre. Se preguntó si la señora se acordaría de él, al fin y al cabo solo le vio una vez, aunque fue desnudo y en su cama. Se preguntó a cuántos y cuántas más vio de la misma manera y descubrió que le daba igual. Nada más plantarse en la puerta comenzaron a llegarle recuerdos: el sonido de las pisadas, las aulas, el ver a chicos de un lado a otro que se iban a casa tras las actividades extraescolares o que llegaban para hacer deporte. Reiner y Bert hicieron una carrera por la pista de atletismo, quejándose de lo pequeña que les parecía ahora y ganando el primero con mucha diferencia. Annie sonrió tímidamente al ver a las animadoras en una esquina del campo, suspirando. Pasaron por la biblioteca en la que intercambiaron miradas silenciosas, por las taquillas, por delante del despacho del director, que había cambiado. Cuando se dirigían a la clase se dio cuenta de que Jean iba el último del grupo, mirándose los pies con las manos en los bolsillos. Se retrasó aposta, esperando el momento oportuno, y cuando nadie les prestaba atención tiró de su brazo dentro de los servicios, cerrándo tras ellos.

—Marco, ¿qué—

—Ssshhhh —Le empujó dentro de un cubículo, no cabían tan bien como antes pero tampoco necesitaba mucho espacio. Cerró la puerta empujando por arriba, echando el pestillo de un tirón. Le puso las manos en las caderas y se acercó a su boca. Jean le frenó, con las manos en los hombros.

—Marco, tengo novia. No soy como antes.

—¿De verdad vas a rechazarme? —susurró rozando su larga nariz con la punta de la suya, mirándole a los ojos—, cuando te pedí comértela, a cuatro patas en la cama de vaya usted a saber quién con el consolador metido en el culo, me dijiste luego —Le comentó, tentándole, esperando que la imagen de él a su merced le encendiera lo suficiente para perder los papeles—, pero ese luego nunca llegó. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? ¿De mi primera vez? —Jean aspiró apretando los dientes y los dedos a sus hombros.

—Cago en mi puta vida, Marco —Tiró de su camisa, subiéndo las manos hasta su nuca y su pelo, besándole con voracidad. 

_Te tengo donde quiero, cariño._

Marco le agarró del trasero con ambas manos, pegando su pelvis a la suya, inundando su boca con la lengua y dejando que él hiciese lo mismo. Jadeaban roncamente, pegándose contra las paredes del cubículo en una lucha por la dominación, tirándose del pelo y de la ropa, rozándose. Recordaba perfectamente el punto débil de Jean y lo utilizó en su contra, subiendo la mano por su espalda, tirándole del pelo de la nuca y lamiendo su cuello, besándolo. Jean dejó escapar un gemido demasiado alto, pasando la palma de su mano por la nuca de Marco, bajando la otra por su estómago hasta el bulto de su bragueta. Marco se acuclilló frente a él, lamiéndose los labios despacio y mirándole a los ojos, sacándola de los vaqueros. Admiró su férrea erección, dándole un lametón intenso de base a glande, disfrutando de su textura, su calidez y su olor. Jean gemía entre dientes, echando las caderas hacia adelante, tirándole del pelo. Le tragaba despacio, gozando cada centímetro, cada escalofrío y cada gemido ahogado.

—Marco follame —gruñó—, joder, te echaba de menos. Echaba de menos lo cachondo que siempre me has puesto.

—Date la vuelta —Le ordenó. Jean le hizo caso, bajándose los pantalones, echando la cara hacia atrás para besarle con las mejillas sonrojadas, todo jadeos. Abrió mucho los ojos al mirar su trasero, ya que la base de un consolador morado chillón asomaba entre sus glúteos.

—Oye —susurró divertido en el oído de Jean—, ¿qué es esto? —Apretó el consolador hacia adentro, provocándole un gruñido—. ¿Te lo has metido cuando estábamos en el restaurante? Qué claro lo tenías… —Jean enrojeció como nunca le había visto. Se habían invertido los papeles y no podía estar más encantado.

Marco la liberó de sus pantalones, sacando de su bolsillo trasero un condón que agarró con los dientes y un pequeño tubo de vaselina. Le abrió las cachas del culo, sacando el consolador, dejándolo caer en el retrete y casi lo vació entre ellas, dentro de él, arrancándole un gemido de pura sorpresa. El resto lo usó para su miembro una vez se colocó el condón. No tenía paciencia, no en ese momento. Y Jean parecía que tampoco. La guió hacia su interior, empujando e intentando tener cuidado, agarrándosela con una mano para mantenerla firme, sosteniendo sus caderas con la otra. Entraba tan bien que estaba sorprendido.

—Reviéntame —Le ordenó entre dientes en un gruñido salvaje. Jean echó las manos hacia atrás, tirando de sus vaqueros, acercándole más el culo, gimiendo con fuerza al obligarle a entrar en él de manera brusca casi hasta el fondo.

—Estás loco, voy a hacerte daño —Le miró a la cara, le temblaba el labio que se mordía con fuerza, igual que cerraba los ojos.

—Voy a correrme ya, dame más, Marco —Le clavaba las uñas en el culo, jadeaba de manera escandalosa. Podía escucharlos un crío, podía escucharlos un compañero. Jean tenía pareja. No podían hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Marco olió su cuello intensamente, metiéndosela hasta el fondo, gruñendo roncamente en su oído—, fuerte, fuerte, más fuerte.

—Cuánto deseaba esto… —Le agarró del pelo, pegándole la mejilla a la pared del cubículo, aplastandole contra ella pero tirando de sus caderas, follándole con tanta intensidad que a cada embestida hacían un escándalo de jadeos y chasquidos provocados por el choque de sus cuerpos.

Los gemidos de Jean eran agudos y rotos, cubiertos con su propio brazo que se mordía entre hilos de saliva. Deliraba de placer tanto como él. Marco apretó los dientes, apoyando la frente en la espalda de Jean, corriéndose con las piernas semidobladas y la pelvis completamente pegada a su culo. Las uñas de Jean dejaban un surco enrojecido en su trasero, sus gemidos seguían siendo escandalosos y al echar la mano hacia adelante para abrazarle por la cintura, se topó con su desmesurada erección. No se había corrido. Se la sacó despacio agarrando el condón, se puso de rodillas una vez más y le giró, lamiéndosela pausadamente. Sabía a esperma cuando la engulló hasta la garganta, rebosaba de él cuando la sacó, corriéndose con una sola chupada, tirándole del pelo, doblado hacia adelante, gimoteando de manera lastimera. Terminó de exprimirle observando su expresión de placer, con los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta y las manos crispadas alrededor de su pelo. Marco se lamió los labios, emitiendo un suave sonido con su garganta para darle a entender lo delicioso que le resultó. Jean le miró, extenuado, con media sonrisa y tirando del cuello de su camisa para que se pusiera en pie. Le pasó las manos por el pelo, besándolo despacio.

—Menos mal que me ha dado por traerme la vaselina —susurró Marco entre beso y beso una vez fue capaz de hablar—. No todo el mundo puede aguantar lo que has recibido.

—Luego me va a doler, pero no me arrepiento de nada —Se rió en sus labios—, lo mejor de todo esto es que yo también he traído vaselina. Te iba a decir que la cogieses cuando sacaste la tuya —Marco se rió con ganas, mordiéndose el labio y observando su cara granuja—. Has cambiado mucho, en cierta manera echo de menos a ese Marco inocente que me encontré en la clase. Al correctito y corrompible delegado.

—Y yo echo de menos tus provocaciones y tus piercings. Estás reformado.

—Más bien contenido —Le lamió la boca de lado a lado—, cariño…

—Ay, Jean —Se rió como un idiota, sintiendo que se le subían los colores.

—¿Acabas de partirme el culo y te pones colorado por haberte dicho eso? —Asintió, separándose de él y subiéndose los pantalones—. No tienes remedio.

Se rieron porque no cabían en el cubículo, chocándose el uno con el otro al vestirse. Marco salió primero, peinándose frente al espejo. Jean se le acercó, pasándole la mano por la espalda y hombros. Se inclinó para besarle cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejando entrar a Reiner y Connie. Jean se apresuró a separarse, fingiendo lavarse las manos. Marco se dio la vuelta, alzando las cejas con una sonrisa ante la mirada suspicaz de sus amigos, saliendo del servicio.

—¿Dónde estabas metido? —Le preguntó Armin, dejando de hablar con Sasha al verle aparecer. Se encogió de hombros, con esa sonrisa permanente y satisfecha en su rostro. Armin levantó la comisura de la boca despacio—. ¿En serio? ¿En el baño?

—¿Os habéis vuelto a enrollar? —Le preguntó Sasha en susurros.

—Algo así —Se limitó a contestar. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Jean caminar directo hacia él. Le agarró del brazo, apartándose de sus amigos y le susurró:

—Me has dejado un chupetón, te voy a matar.

—¿Qué? ¡Lo siento! Supongo que me he dejado llevar —Le puso la mano en el hombro, acercando la boca a su oído—, pero es que era un poco difícil controlarse cuando me estabas rogando que te la metiera hasta el fondo —Pasó la lengua sutilmente por el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiendo su argolla—, fuerte.

—Joder, estate quieto —Se alejó de él dando dos pasos, escondiendo un escalofrío. Marco se rió divertido—. Creo que debería irme a casa, aunque no sé cómo voy a explicar… —Se señaló con la mano el cuello en un ademán desesperado. Marco le apartó la camisa para ver una mancha amoratada del tamaño de una moneda.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No pretendía meterte en un problema.

—Lo sé. No pasa nada. Me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo.

—Yo también. Ya nos veremos por ahí —Jean alzó una ceja, suspirando y negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Le aguantó la puerta de la academia a tres chavales que entraron dándole las buenas tardes, caminando tras ellos. Le dejó al becario de recepción una carpeta con las fichas de los estudiantes nuevos y los horarios de los profesores para el curso siguiente, pasando al almacén para comprobar que los libros habían llegado. Daba gusto cuando las cosas salían bien.

— _Buongiorno professore_ —Le dijo una alumna al verle de frente, sonriendo tímida con sus amigas.

— _Buon pomeriggio_ —Le corrigió. Ella asintió metiéndose el pelo tras la oreja.  _Angelito, si tú supieras…_

Justo detrás, un muchacho reventaba una pompa de chicle con los cascos puestos. Llevaba la cara llena de piercings y su ropa era tan parecida a la de cierto macarra que la sonrisa se le escapó sola. Se acercó a él, dándole con la mano en el hombro suavemente y haciendo un gesto con el dedo para que se quitase el auricular. Le miró con chulería.

—Cuando salgas de la academia haz lo que quieras pero una vez aquí, quítate eso —El chaval chasqueó la lengua, mirándole de arriba abajo, disgustado. Marco le dedicó una sonrisa de las más encantadoras que sabía poner. El muchacho frunció el ceño, tragando saliva.

 _Dos añitos más y te meto en mi cama,_ pensó. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, caminando a un lado de la academia, esperando a los nuevos chavales a los que iba a entrevistar para el puesto de profesor.

— _Hey, hay aquí un niñato que es tu viva imagen. Las cosas que pienso de mis alumnos por tu culpa…_  —Le escribió, mandándole una foto robada del perfil del chaval con las manos en los bolsillos. Como siempre, le respondía a los mensajes casi nada más enviarlos.

— _Haz el favor de comportarte, pervertido —_ Le contestó.

— _Ya, claro, habló el que me llevó a su cama siendo mayor de edad._

_—Nos llevábamos dos años. Tú te llevas como 15 con ese chaval._

_—¿Estás en el taller?_  —Como respuesta le llegó un selfie de Jean, con las cejas alzadas, una llave inglesa en la mano y un churrete negro en la mejilla. Marco respiró hondo, sintiéndose débil ante sus ojos una vez más—, ¿ _Te he dicho ya lo mucho que quiero que me folles dentro del coche de alguno de tus clientes?_

_—Por dios, cállate, luego tengo que ir borrando nuestras conversaciones._

_—Da gracias que no te he enviado fotos. Todavía._

Desde la reunión de antiguos alumnos no se habían visto, pero ese juego de calentarse el uno al otro se había convertido en una constante hasta el punto de pasarse casi todo el día pensando en sexo, viendo objetos de la vida cotidiana como punto de apoyo para reventarle o ser reventado. A día que pasaba más se obsesionaba por tocarle de nuevo, y para Jean tampoco estaba siendo tarea fácil.

— _Oye, mierdecilla, ¿sabes cuántas pajas me he hecho hoy a tu costa?_

 _—Sorpréndeme —_ Le contestó, tumbado en su cama con una sonrisa justo antes de dormirse.

— _Cuatro. Cuatro putas pajas. Qué tengo? 15 años?_

_—Por dios Jean, se te van a pelar las manos. Dile a tu novia que te ponga el culo._

_—No quiere, dice que no le gusta._

_—Qué tonta. Y yo aquí en la cama echándote de menos —_ Tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, mostrando su vello púbico y los angulosos huesos de su cadera tostada y llena de pecas, haciendo una foto—, _tan, taaaaan solo_ …

— _Qué cojones estás haciéndome._

_—Vas a tocarte otra vez?_

_—Probablemente. Sí._

_—Follate a tu novia e intenta no gemir mi nombre, a ver si eres capaz._

Durante unos minutos no recibió nada más. Temió haberse pasado de la raya e iba a pedirle perdón cuando la pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó con la llamada entrante de Jean. Una videollamada. Se sentó en la cama, encendiendo la lámpara de la mesa de noche, y contestó.

—¿Jean? ¿Te has equivocado? —Tal y como orientaba su teléfono, parecía que le miraba desde arriba. Veía el fuego en sus ojos, en esa manera de apretar sus labios.

— _Hazme caso en lo que voy a decirte_  —No escuchaba ruido al otro lado, Jean susurraba a solas en lo que parecía un cuarto de baño con los auriculares puestos y sin camiseta—. _Bájate los pantalones._

—¿Quieres hacer sexo telefónico a espaldas de tu novia?

— _Bajate los pantalones y los calzoncillos, Marco, no me hagas repetirlo_  —Se mordió el labio, excitado por ese tono tan autoritario y su subida de ceja. Deseó tener una tablet en lugar del teléfono para observar ese gesto altanero con más calidad.

—Sí, ya —Se los bajó con una mano, apretando los labios para esconder una risita traviesa.

— _Ábrete de piernas para mí, acariciate los muslos, déjame verlo._

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí —Pasó su mano por la cara interna de su muslo, suspirando al hacerlo, intentando enfocar con su teléfono lo mejor que podía—. Espera un segundo —Cogió un cojín, apoyando el teléfono en él de forma y manera que Jean pudiese ver su cuerpo y su cara.

— _¿Tienes vaselina? —_ Asintió con un ruidito—,  _cógela, y cuando tengas un dedo lleno, quiero que te lo metas despacio —_ Se inclinó sobre la mesa de noche, abriendo el cajón y sacando el producto, mojando sus dedos en él tras levantar la tapa con el pulgar. Se lo introdujo despacio, pegando la lengua a su labio superior al hacerlo.

—Ah, Jean…

— _Joder —_ Le vio menearse nervioso en donde fuese que estaba sentado. Marco metió su dedo todo lo profundo que pudo, buscando ese punto que tanto le gustaba, alzando un poco las caderas—,  _joder Marco…_

 _—_ No quiero mis dedos, Jean, te quiero a ti, quiero tu polla —Se sintió enrojecer al ver la mirada que le dedicó, profunda, cargada de deseo, salvaje.

—¿Te acuerdas del sótano de mi amigo _?_ —Marco asintió, con una sonrisita. Vivía casi al lado—, dame media hora. Espérame allí y di que vas de mi parte si Levi no te deja entrar.

—¿Ahora? —Cortó la videollamada.

Su aspecto serio le hizo entender que no bromeaba, que no era un juego. Se vistió con la misma ropa que había llevado todo el día, sin preocuparse de peinarse ni arreglarse, con la cabeza en otra parte. En Jean. En verle, olerle y tocarle. En sentirle. Sacó del mueble de su cuarto de baño varios tubos de vaselina y dos condones. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ir la noche pero estaba claro que iban a terminar corriéndose. Caminaba apresurado hacia el edificio, llamando con los nudillos al llegar tal y como recordaba que hizo Jean hacía tantos años. Ese tipo bajito y con cara de mala leche le abrió la puerta y parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por él, solo que ahora su pelo lucía completamente negro y sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes.

—Soy Marco, vengo buscando a—

—Jean, lo sé, me ha escrito. Pasa —Si ese tío seguía haciendo fiestas en su casa era porque debía sacarle beneficio económico de alguna manera. No quiso preguntar, bajó al sótano sintiéndose nervioso y ansioso, excitado.

Pasó directo al fondo, ignorando al grupo que destrozaba las guitarras y sus gargantas en una actuación que dejaba bastante que desear. Apartó a todo tipo de personas, comenzando a sudar, y al llegar al fondo observó meticulosamente a todos los presentes. Algunos se besaban, otros se manoseaban por encima y debajo de la ropa, otros se rendían ante los efectos de las drogas que sus compañeros consumían a plena vista. No había límites ni normas siempre que cada uno hiciese lo que le viniese en gana sin fastidiar al de al lado. Se apoyó contra la pared, con la vista fija en un tipo que lamía y mordía el cuello de una muchacha, agarrando sus manos sobre su cabeza, frotando de manera constante bajo su falda. Se lamió los labios cuando, fugazmente, vio el miembro endurecido y liberado de ese tipo perderse bajo la ropa de la chica, que arqueó la espalda con una sonrisa, echándole los brazos al cuello.

—¡¿Profesor?! ¿¡Qué hace aquí?! —Al mirar al frente vio a la chica que le habló coqueta esa misma mañana. Su alumna. Enderezó la espalda, sin saber cómo explicarse. Ella pareció tener otras intenciones, acercándose con un contoneo hacia él—. Qué feliz coincidencia…

—No… espera, un momento —Le puso las manos en los hombros pero la chica ya le pasaba las suyas por el pecho.

—Preciosa, esto no es para ti —Jean la apartó sutilmente hacia un lado sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria, dedicándole una mirada desbordante de deseo al que tenía enfrente.

Los labios de Marco formaron su nombre, sus manos se alzaron hasta agarrar sus mejillas, sintiendo los brazos de Jean rodear su cintura por completo al darle un beso húmedo y caliente. Ambos movieron sus caderas de manera que sus erecciones se frotasen la una con la otra. Jean venía en chándal, Marco con pantalones vaqueros. Le bajó las manos hasta el trasero, presionando sus cuerpos, colando una pierna entre las de Marco. Con un firme agarrón al pelo de su nuca, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, susurrando en su oído palabras húmedas con la voz rota de pura excitación.

—Voy a follarte hasta que se te olvide el mundo menos mi nombre —Frotó su pierna con el hinchado bulto en los pantalones de Marco—. Voy a ser bueno contigo, voy a ser lo mejor que te ha pasado. Voy a metertela tan fuerte que vas a gritar, pidiendome más, y no voy a dejar que te corras —Sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de sus vaqueros sin correa, deslizándose por su culo hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, haciéndole temblar—. Pero cuando lo hagas, siempre con mi permiso, voy a seguir follándote. No voy a parar, Marco —Su voz era casi un gruñido, resoplando entre dientes—. Voy a destrozar ese punto tan sensible en tu interior de como te la voy a clavar. Quiero que seas mi juguete esta noche, quiero dejarte tan irritado que mañana no puedas levantarte de la cama, hecho un desastre entre tu propia corrida y el olor de mi sudor.

—Jean,  _Jean_  hazme lo que quieras —rogó delirante, sonrojado, necesitando que hiciese esas promesas realidad, frotándose con su tensa pierna y sintiendo que iba a perder los papeles.

—Pero antes voy a chupartela hasta que pierdas la cabeza —Marco abrió los ojos, mirándole alarmado. Jean sonreía de medio lado, asintiendo—, sí, aquí, delante de todos. Quiero que vean tu preciosa cara cuando te corras —Le soltó del pelo, agarrándole de las mejillas, dándole un beso breve y sucio, dejándole con ganas de más.

Se arrodilló frente a él, pasándose la lengua por los labios de manera obvia, desabrochando sus pantalones y bajando la cremallera despacio. Bajó sus calzoncillos, permitiendo que su tensa erección rebotara en el aire tras desengancharla del elástico. Marco no quería mirar a su alrededor, sintiéndose observado, muriéndose de la vergüenza porque jamás había estado tan expuesto delante de tanta gente. Sufría, pero sonreía tras su mano, al fin tenía ese subidón de adrenalina y no podía ser con otro que no fuese Jean. Se la besó despacio, de glande a base. Marco levantaba el labio a cada contacto, sobreexcitado con tan solo observarle. Sin preliminares ni sutilezas, Jean la metió en su boca. Sintió un murmullo vibrar en la polla, un sonido placentero, enterrada hasta el interior de la garganta de Jean de manera experta. Muy pocas veces se la habían comido de ese modo y que fuera Jean…  _Es jodidamente perfecto._  Le sintió aplanar la lengua, rozando de manera deliciosa la parte inferior de su miembro al sacarla de la boca, tan despacio que no sabía qué hacer para no dejarse caer en el suelo. Jean alzó la mirada, Marco vio la sonrisa en ella, esa seguridad de saber que le tenía donde quería, atacando a sus puntos débiles.  _Jean es tu punto débil, da igual lo que haga._  Deslizó la punta de su lengua por la hendidura de su glande, provocándole un espasmo, bajándola y rodeando la circunferencia de este, retirando el prepucio despacio con los dedos y lamiendo con intensidad hasta abajo, hacia arriba, apresandole con sus labios. Jean le agarró de las caderas, mamándosela hasta el fondo, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz en su vello púbico. Marco estaba al límite, y lo que terminó de romperle fue volver a sentir la vibración de su voz, ver que hundía sus mejillas y  _que el muy hijo de puta_ tragaba saliva, oprimiendo su carne incluso más _._  El nombre de Jean se perdió mezclado entre las vibraciones de la música y las cuerdas vocales de Marco. Le arañó el culo con las dos manos, con fuerza, exprimiendole despacio, tratándole tan bien como le dijo que le iba a tratar. La mente de Marco se vació de todo pensamiento, de toda sensación que no fuese ese intenso orgasmo que le dobló las piernas, inclinado hacia adelante entre quejidos con los músculos del cuello en tensión y las manos tensas alrededor de su pelo. Los latidos de su corazón eran ensordecedores, los estallidos de luz tras sus párpados apretados se le asemejaron a fuegos artificiales. Aún sensible y sin poder respirar con propiedad, sintió cómo se la guardaba en los pantalones, vistiéndole, poniéndose en pie. Besó la mejilla de un aturdido Marco, sus labios, mirándole a los ojos tan jadeante como él.

—Por tu culpa me he corrido en los pantalones —Se rió atontado, cerrando los ojos cuando Jean le pasó una mano por el pelo—, esa muchacha de antes no nos quita la vista de encima. Se está masturbando en el sofá, ¿la conoces?

—Es mi alumna —jadeó. Jean la saludó con los dedos de la mano, divertido.

—Algo me dice que a partir del lunes le va a costar concentrarse —Le pasó los dedos por los labios—, como te pasaba a ti cuando nos sentaron juntos.

—Ven a mi casa —La petición provocó una mirada desconcertada en los ojos de Jean.

—No puedo hacer eso. Le he dicho a mi novia que iba al taller a revisar algo un segundo.

—¿Y entonces qué eran todas esas promesas? —Le preguntó molesto—, ¿solo para calentarme? ¿No piensas llevarlas a cabo?

—Sí, pero hoy no.

—De eso nada —Jean alzó las cejas—, me importa una mierda tu novia.

—Lo sé, pero a mí sí me importa —Siendo como era de abierto con las personas que había estado últimamente, Marco no se explicaba por qué con Jean era tan posesivo. Y fue esa sensación de celos e injusticia la que le atravesó la mente como un rayo, haciéndole ver las cosas claras.

—No puedo hacer esto —Se zafó de él bruscamente, saliendo del sótano entre empujones, creyendo escucharle entre el barullo. Cuando salió a la calle, escuchó sus pasos tras él.

—¡Marco! ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

—No puedo Jean, lo siento —dijo volviéndose, optando por ser sincero a pesar de saber que eso le alejó hace tanto tiempo—, puedo tener relaciones abiertas con cualquiera, poner los cuernos y que me importe un carajo si me los ponen. Pero contigo, no sé por qué, es diferente —Jean relajó los hombros, pestañeando despacio, apretando los labios—. No soporto la idea de que toques a otra persona como a mí, de que tengas complicidad con alguien más que conmigo. No veo justo que ella pueda tenerte cada vez que quiera y yo me tenga que conformar con polvos a escondidas o mamadas rápidas. No puedo.

—¿Y qué quieres? —Notó cierta desesperación en su voz, cierta angustia. No le gustaba ponerle en esa posición pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo—, ¿quieres que lo deje todo por ti?

—Todo no. Solo a ella —admitió con profunda seriedad—. Y no sé por qué me pilla por sorpresa este pensamiento, siempre ha sido así. Lo sé y lo sabes. Cuando estoy contigo todo es más emocionante. Me siento más vivo. Y mataría porque te sintieras igual pero no es el caso, así que no puedo hacerlo —Jean chasqueó la lengua, pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto rabioso, negando con la cabeza—. Lo siento.

—Marco, no quiero dejar de verte —Cuando alzó la vista de sus pies a sus ojos, Marco tuvo que pestañear varias veces, mareado por el fuerte sentimiento.

—Yo tampoco. Pero no quiero pasarlo mal y de esta manera sé que lo voy a pasar mal.

—Pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas —Caminó hacia él con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, esperando que se las cogiera. Marco dio un paso atrás.

—Porque hasta ahora solo era tonteo, nada real. Pero si vienes haciéndome sentir de nuevo exactamente igual que como me sentía hace 15 años no pretendas que los sentimientos no regresen con la misma intensidad. Acción, reacción. Siempre has tenido el problema de no ver el alcance de tus acciones y va siendo hora de que te enteres.

—Marco, no te vayas —Le imploró.

—No me voy. Sabes dónde vivo y sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres verme. No estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo, no pienso aguantarlo de nuevo. Hasta luego.

Esperaba que le persiguiese, que le agarrase del brazo y rompiese la seguridad con la que le había dado ese ultimatum injusto pero honesto. Pero no lo hizo. No supo qué hizo. Marco se marchó a su casa, cabizbajo, volviendo a sentirse vacío una vez más tras tener relaciones con él. Se comenzaba a preguntar si no era una relación tóxica la que tenían, porque no era lógico sentirse de esa manera después de un sexo oral tan espectacular. Pero es que no podía mentirse a sí mismo,  _le amo, y le amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Por eso no he tenido relaciones largas, porque no eran él._ Ese pensamiento le hizo pararse en la puerta de su casa, llevándose una mano a la boca, soportando estoicamente el impulso de romper a llorar en la calle. Respiró hondo, tragó saliva, y entró en su frío y silencioso apartamento.

_____

No supo nada de Jean en varias semanas. El silencio a través del teléfono era absoluto y tras lo que le había dicho en esa calle desierta, dar el primer paso para hablarle sería faltarle a su propia palabra. Tenía que ser más fuerte que la necesidad y tenía que ser consciente de la realidad:  _esa mujer está antes que yo y no hay que darle más vueltas._  Sin embargo se las daba, constántemente.

—Es como una droga que no termina de salir de tu organismo —Le dijo Armin tirado en su sofá con él, viendo sin ver la televisión mientras hablaban—. A más tienes de él más quieres. Si no hubieses recaído…

—No me digas cosas que ya sé —protestó enfurruñado, hecho un ovillo en la esquina del sofá, tapado con su manta favorita—. Ya sabes que soy débil con él.

—No lo eres, si lo fueras ya le habrías llamado. De todas maneras me da que este tío tiene muchos problemas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Armin era bueno para leer a las personas. Le miró y le vio recogiéndose la melena rubia hacia arriba.

—A que en el caso de que de verdad quisiera estar contigo no para de ponerse trabas. No sé si es porque no quiere admitir su bisexualidad en público ahora que es adulto o yo qué sé el motivo, pero le veo… cohibido.

—Él me lo dijo, que se tenía que controlar estando a mi lado.

—A ver, en la reunión de antiguos alumnos saltaba a la vista la química entre vosotros. Todo el mundo lo comentó por lo bajo. Sé que le vuelves loco pero no sé hasta qué punto.

—Obviamente no hasta el que yo necesito —Le dio dos palmadas en el muslo sobre la manta.

—Ya sabes que si quieres que hable con él…

—Nooo, no no, de eso nada. No hay que convencer a nadie, o se siente o no se siente. Y él no lo siente. Punto. Si me lamento de esta manera es porque no tengo fuerza de voluntad para pasar página —Tragó saliva, evitando llorar a toda costa—, porque si paso página significa que me tengo que despedir de él para siempre.

—¿Y no has pensado que quizás sea lo mejor para ti? —Asintió, enterrándose un poco más en el sofá.

—Es solo que daría cualquier cosa por tenerle aquí ahora, viendo la tele o durmiendo la siesta. Haciendo cosas de pareja, peleándome porque me he acabado la leche y no queda, quejarme porque deja la tapa del váter levantada, sonreír cada mañana al verle dormido a mi lado. Ya sabes, cosas normales.

—Joder Marco, estás hasta las trancas —Asintió. Admitirlo en voz alta no era lo mismo que pensarlo para uno mismo, convertía el asunto en algo  _real._ Enterró la cabeza bajo la manta, llorando sin poder evitarlo, presa de la angustia y la pena. Automáticamente sintió a Armin suspirar y acercarse a él, tirándosele encima con un suave “ _uhm”_ al vaciarse sus pulmones, pegándole golpecitos afectuosos en la cabeza—. No te escondas para llorar, no es la primera vez que lo haces delante mía. Ya sé que moqueas.

—Lo siento. Vienes a verme y te encuentras con esto.

—No te equivoques, vengo a verte porque  _sabía_  que me iba a encontrar con esto. Eres un idiota que nunca pide ayuda cuando la necesita pero siempre estás para todo el mundo. Jean se está perdiendo al hombre de su vida.

—Gracias, Armin —Su voz sonaba ahogada bajo las mantas, nasal por los mocos que le comenzaban a inundar la nariz. Se rió débilmente al notarlos—, no puedo respirar.

—Voy a la cocina a por pañuelos porque vaya desastre —Se levantó riéndose, volviendo un segundo después, metiendo la mano bajo la manta con un puñado exagerado de servilletas.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo riéndose de nuevo. El timbre le sobresaltó, y por lo visto a su amigo también.

—¿Has pedido ya de comer? No me has dicho nada —Le escuchó alejarse hasta la puerta antes de decirle que no, que no había pedido—. ¡Oh! Hola, ehm… —Un murmullo ininteligible le llegó desde el rellano—. Nooo, no te preocupes hombre, que yo ya me iba —Marco sacó la cabeza de debajo de la manta, mirando por encima del brazo del sofá. Jean estaba allí plantado, sus manos en los bolsillos y las cejas juntas y arqueadas—. Nos vemos, cuidate ese  _resfriado_ —Le dijo a Marco, haciéndole gestos con la cara para que se recompusiera.

Sin embargo, él volvió a hundirse en el sofá, tapándose hasta la nariz, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos inseguros de Jean acercarse a él. Antes siquiera de mirarle, le llegó su fuerte olor; había estado sudando.

—Siento venir sin avisar —Se disculpó casi en susurros—, necesito hablar contigo antes de tomar una decisión. Pero si no estás bien, vengo mañana.

—No. No pasa nada, siéntate —Se incorporó en el sofá, apoyándose en el respaldo pero sin soltar la manta. Observó las piernas de Jean pasar por delante suyo, se encogió al sentir su cercanía.

—Siento las pintas, vengo directo del trabajo —No podía mirarle. No quería. Si ya su olor y su voz estaba causando ese efecto en él, sabía que de mirar sus ojos estaba perdido.  _Esos ojos rasgados y castaños._ Respiró hondo.

—No pasa nada —Se sentía observado. Se apoyaba en el sofá con un brazo sobre el respaldo y el otro en su regazo, orientado hacia él.

—No paro de pensar en aquella noche y en lo que te dije de no querer alejarme de ti. He intentado respetar tu postura, y antes de dejarte un mensaje en el whatsapp prefería hablar contigo en persona —Al no recibir respuesta de Marco de ningún tipo, respiró hondo—. Me pese lo que me pese, me gustas mucho más de lo que quiero admitir. No, es más. Te necesito más de lo que quisiera admitir. Me cuesta estar con mi novia sabiendo que por ello te hago infeliz, igual que me costó marcharme de esa manera hace tantos años. Dios, fui un capullo contigo…

—No. Comprendo que en ese momento ambos queríamos cosas diferentes, no pasa nada.

—Ya. Eso no es verdad —Marco frunció el ceño, girando la cabeza sin mirarle a la cara, observando su mano de reojo—. Me diste muy fuerte. Me quedaba pasmado mirándote la cara porque en mi vida había visto a nadie tan… bonito como tú. Y sigo sin verlo —Marco alzó las cejas, sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. Te admiraba. Eras capaz de sacar las mejores notas y de llevarte bien con todo el mundo, encajas en todas partes y no te molesta dedicar tu tiempo en ayudar a los demás. Eres bueno. Nunca nadie ha tenido algo malo que decirme de ti —Se rió brevemente por la nariz—, excepto el anormal de Eren. Puto Eren, menudo gilipollas —Se le escapó una risita floja. Jean volvió a suspirar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Primero porque yo, con mi reputación y mis movidas, no podía  _enamorarme_  así porque sí. Y menos de alguien tan correcto hasta ser repelente como eras tú —De toda la frase, lo que el cerebro de Marco almacenó fue la palabra enamorarse. Le hizo alzar la vista hasta el televisor, suspirando de manera temblorosa—. Segundo porque sabía que me iba y era una putada para los dos. Así que tomé la decisión de cortar por lo sano en cuanto me dijiste lo que me dijiste. Que por cierto…

Sintió el dorso de su mano en la mejilla. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto, recordando que tenía que respirar cuando sus dedos le recorrieron la barbilla hasta la mejilla opuesta. Tiró de su cara, girándosela hacia él. Jean estaba despeinado, con más barba de la que solía tener y una cálida expresión que nunca le había visto. Su mirada penetrante le hizo pedazos la voluntad, presionando su pecho con tanta fuerza que le costaba tomar aire.

—Marco sé sincero, ¿qué sientes por mí  _ahora?_

—Yo… —Abrió la boca varias veces.

Quería decírselo, pero se le quedaban las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Por algún estúpido motivo que le llenó de rabia y vergüenza, sintió que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Al instante, el pulgar de Jean se llevó la lágrima hacia atrás. Se inclinó sobre él, moviéndose en el sofá para tumbarse contra su pecho, tirando de su camiseta con ambas manos y repitiendo su nombre como un mantra, sin parar. Jean le mecía en sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo, sin reírse de él ni mofarse, en silencio. Cambió el mantra, pasó de llamarle a decirle que le quería. Y no una ni dos, sino multitud de veces. Las manos de Jean le abrazaron por la espalda, inclinándose hacia él, besándole el pelo. Cuando se calmó, el drama dio paso a la vergüenza. No sabía qué decirle ni cómo mirarle a la cara después de esa actitud tan patética. Lo único que sabía era que estaba rodeando su cintura con los brazos y no quería soltarle.

—Bueno —suspiró él finalmente—, era lo que pensaba. Y no puedo soportarlo. Ya estoy harto de tener que soportarlo. Sé dónde voy a ser más feliz y sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero joder, estoy acojonado. Llevo casi 9 años con ella.

—¿Eh? —Marco se incorporó, mirándole sorprendido—, ¿no decías que no llevabais nada?

—Supongo que soy un mentiroso. Imagina su situación cuando el hombre que la ha arrastrado a otra ciudad le diga que le deja. Y por un tío.

—Lo siento, pero no puede darme pena. Entiendo que sea angustioso para ti pero teniendo en cuenta cómo lo estoy pasando yo…

—No pretendo que seas empático con ella, tranquilo. Entiendo tu situación —Le cogió las manos, apretándoselas—, ¿crees que puedes darme unos días? —Marco asintió, aún sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Jean suspiró, mirándolo en silencio una vez más.

—Cuando éramos dos niñatos me mirabas así de vez en cuando. ¿Qué piensas?

—En lo ridículamente guapo que eres —Marco se puso colorado hasta las orejas, sonriendo con timidez—, y ya si te pones rojo… —Se inclinó hacia él, besándole brevemente en los labios—. No tienes ni idea de la fiesta que se me monta en el pecho cuando te miro. Es que no necesito más —Se rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ¿a quién pretendo engañar, joder?

Sus besos eran lentos, rebosantes de afecto y sentimiento. Le calentaron el corazón precisamente como necesitaba. Le abrazó por la cintura,  tumbándose frente a él mientras le miraba a los ojos entre beso y beso. Marco le pasó la mano por la cintura bajo la camisa, tocando su columna y sus costados en leves roces. Jean le acariciaba las pecas de la cara con las yemas de los dedos, con sus nudillos, hasta que casi se quedan a oscuras.

—No quiero, pero tengo que irme —Susurró Jean. Marco se le agarró como un koala, haciéndole reír ante su quejido fastidiado —dios, cómo te quiero —Le apretó con fuerza, haciéndole quejarse.

—No tardes en volver —murmuró contra su cuello con una sonrisa.

Y no tardó. Tal y como le dijo, no supo mucho de él en varios días más que algunos iconos por whatsapp y algún  _“buenas noches”_  que otro. Marco tuvo paciencia, esperó, con el corazón lleno de ilusión y una sonrisa cálida permanente. Casi una semana después, sentado en el trabajo con las fichas de los entrevistados para ser futuros profesores, el chico de recepción le abrió la puerta tras llamar con brevedad.

—Un tipo pregunta por ti, está un poco alterado —Marco frunció el ceño. Le iba a indicar que le dejase pasar cuando Jean apartó al becario, entrando sin permiso y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Marco se puso en pie de golpe, saliendo de detrás del escritorio y chocándose en un abrazo con él.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

—Llevo aguantando gritos casi más de media hora. Que me los merezco, pero he llegado a mi límite y la he dejado sola.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —Asintió sin dejar de abrazarle. Marco le besó la mejilla, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda.

—Su primera reacción ha sido llorar y decirme que se veía venir algo así porque había cambiado, después se ha vuelto completamente loca. Pero vaya, que la entiendo.

—Haz una cosa —Le separó despacio, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla y metiéndose la otra en el bolsillo—, vete a mi casa y espérame allí. Me quedan varias horas de trabajo y no puedo posponerlo pero en cuanto acabe voy corriendo y cenamos juntos, ¿vale?

—Por mí cenamos, desayunamos y vivimos  —cogió las llaves que Marco le ofrecía—. No quiero volver a esa casa hasta que ella no se haya marchado. Me da vergüenza mirarle a la cara.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras —Jean volvió a abrazarle, suspirando.

—Qué bien hueles… —Se besaron suavemente en los labios y le despidió, un poco más reconfortado o al menos eso parecía. Le acompañó hasta la puerta y le despidió con otro beso breve. Su alumna, la del día del sótano, se quedó pasmada mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hola —Le dijo a Jean, esperando que la recordase. Una sonrisa golfa se le dibujó en la cara, pellizcando la barbilla de la chica.

—¿Aprendiendo mucho italiano? Yo soy más  _de francés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ —El doble sentido de la frase, escucharle hablar en otro idioma y la mirada de Jean provocaron en ella una risita nerviosa con un resoplido y que se sonrojara incluso más que el propio Marco, que se llevó una mano a los ojos.

—Lárgate de una vez —protestó, mordiéndose el labio al verle guiñar como despedida.

No quiso volver a mirarla directamente, sabía demasiado y desconocía qué podría contar, aunque algo le decía que mantendría la boca cerrada. Al fin y al cabo era menor y estaba en una fiesta en la que no debería poder entrar. Terminó el tedioso papeleo y le encargó a los profesores y al becario que cerrasen ellos la academia. Le mandó un whatsapp a Jean, preguntándole si quería que le subiese algo. Respondió que con tenerle a él, le sobraba, y que le necesitaba urgentemente. Llamó a la puerta al subir a su piso y tuvo que esperar un buen rato a que le abriese. Cuando lo hizo, estaba desnudo. Su erección atrajo la atención de Marco por completo, húmeda, enrojecida, se había estado masturbando. Le miró a la cara conforme entraba, dejando caer su chaqueta al suelo, sintiendo los dedos temblorosos de Jean desabotonarle la camisa. Sus besos calientes y húmedos, su urgencia por acercarse a su cuerpo, su olor, su profunda mirada con tintes oscuros; el conjunto le provocó una erección casi instantánea. Le obligó a sentarse en el rellano, besando su pecho, subiendo la mano por él y acariciando su cuello. Marco le besó los dedos, Jean le miró a los ojos, abriendole los pantalones. Se inclinó hacia adelante cuando su boca le rodeó el glande, succionando hacia arriba, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Jean desde sus riñones a los hombros, tirándole del pelo después al sentir que deslizaba su mano por toda su longitud en una caricia deliciosa.

—Quieres más, ¿eh? —Le preguntó con una mirada peligrosa, mordiéndole el glande con sutileza. Marco asintió—, ¿y yo qué? —Le tiró del cuello de la camisa abierta, tumbandolo en el suelo con los pantalones a medio bajar, sosteniéndole las muñecas sobre la cabeza con una fuerza que le pilló desprevenido—, ¿no quieres chuparmela?

—S-sí —Se arrodilló junto a su cara, a una distancia suficiente para que no alcanzase a tocársela con la boca. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por sus muñecas, por la parte interna de sus brazos hasta su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío. La sutileza se tornó en brusquedad cuando le agarró la mandíbula.

—¿Y por qué ibas tú a merecer lamermela, eh? —La actitud agresiva y dominante de Jean le excitó más que cualquier contacto directo. Alzó las caderas, susurrando un  _por favor_  sin apartar la mirada de su piel tirante y caliente, como si su cordura dependiese de sentirla entre sus labios. Jean miró entre sus piernas, curvando la comisura de sus labios, hablándole con condescendencia—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ya estás chorreando —Se inclinó sobre él, succionando su glande, tragándose el líquido preseminal que resbalaba por su piel mientras jugaba con sus huevos entre sus dedos, arrancándole un gemido tembloroso.

—Jean por favor, hazme algo, lo que sea, pero deja de jugar conmigo —Le imploró cuando volvió a esa postura de mostrarsela sin acercársela.

—Abre la boca —Obedeció, sacando la lengua, mirándole con las mejillas tan sonrojadas que incluso sentía el calor emanar de ellas. Jean se mordió el labio, suspirando profundamente—. No puedo soportar esa cara tan preciosa —Se la acercó, abriendo los labios, esforzándose por no cerrar los ojos ante el sublime placer de la boca de Marco rodeándole—. Dios, Marco, si te vieras con mis ojos ya te estarías corriendo.

De un tirón se liberó de su agarre, cambiando posiciones con él y tumbándole en el suelo de parqué con un gruñido hambriento y las manos en sus muslos. Jean levantó las caderas, tirando de su espeso pelo negro, abriéndose de piernas y gimiendo su nombre. Adoraba escucharlo en sus labios, adoraba sentirle en su boca, adoraba su rudeza y esa manera de jadear con la voz cada vez más rota.

—Ya vale —dijo retomando el control, quitándole de encima de un empujón y levantándose como pudo del suelo. Marco se terminó de quitar los pantalones sin apartar la vista de ese hombre que tanto le deseaba. Tiró de su mano, abrazándole por detrás una vez consiguió ponerle en pie, caminando hasta su habitación entre besos en el cuello y caricias en el estómago y pecho. Le tumbó boca arriba en la cama con la cabeza bien apoyada en la almohada—. Si mal no recuerdo la vaselina está por aquí —Se inclinó sobre el borde, tirando del cajón, cogiendo el bote y un condón.

—¿Vas a darme fuerte? —preguntó Marco, abriendose de piernas ante él, observando cómo se embadurnaba los dedos.

—Oh, sí, Marco. Ya te lo dije, voy a darte tan fuerte que no vas a poder con las ganas de correrte. Pero no vas a hacerlo. Vas a dejarte llevar cuando yo te diga, y no antes, ¿está claro? —Marco asintió, deseoso de seguir con ese rol de sumiso que le llevaba tanto al límite.

—Quiero tocarte —Le pidió cuando se tumbó sobre él, apoyado en las rodillas y dejando un espacio para mover la mano entre sus pecosos muslos. Le acariciaba los mechones despeinados del flequillo con su otra mano, apoyada sobre su cabeza en el codo.

—De cintura para arriba, nada de portarse mal —No sabía si lo de poner la voz ronca lo hacía aposta porque sabía que le enloquecía o porque la excitación de comenzar a penetrarle con un dedo embadurnado en vaselina también le tenía a él al límite. Al rozar su próstata, Marco alzó las caderas, aspirando entre dientes—. ¿Bien?

—S-sí —Le propinó un lametón sucio entre sus labios abiertos, riéndose al dejarle con ganas de más, introduciendo un segundo dedo. Marco le acariciaba el pecho, los hombros, hasta el ombligo y vuelta a subir—. No puedo esperar, métemela ya.

—No. Tú no das ordenes aquí —Le tiró del pelo hacia atrás, sacando los dedos de su interior como castigo, rozando la entrada tan solo—, ¿quién las da?

—Tú. Jean. Por favor. Tú, siempre tú.

—Así me gusta —Tras embadurnase los dedos un poco más, volvió a meterlos, juntos, directos a ese punto sensible que le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies—. Las cosas se piden por favor, ¿o es que no tienes modales?

—Por favor, Jean, porfavor, otro dedo. O tu polla, por favor. Me estás matando.

—Lo sé —Ese susurro húmedo contra su oído le provocó un escalofrío. Metió el tercer dedo, la presión comenzaba a ser insoportable, los abrió en su interior, asegurándose que la entrada de su grueso miembro no fuese un problema. Al sacarlos algo parecido a un sollozo brotó de la garganta de Marco—, mírate, otra vez chorreando —Le reprochó mientras se ponía el condón, llenándolo de vaselina. Se limpió los dedos en la sábana—. No conozco a ningún tío que moje tanto como tú.

—Ni yo lo hago con nadie —Su voz le sonó extraña, demasiado vibrante—. Es solo contigo, no puedo… no puedo evitarlo —Le daba vergüenza verla tan mojada pero al ir a limpiarla, Jean le agarró la muñeca, inclinándose sobre él y chupándosela. La espalda de Marco se curvó en la cama, aspirando bruscamente por la sorpresa—. ¡Nnngaah! Dios, me… ¡Dios, Jean!

—Shhhhhhh —Le apretó la base con dos dedos, evitando el orgasmo por poco—, todavía no.

Volvió a incorporarse, pasando las manos por los muslos de Marco, que se abrió más de piernas, agarrándole de las muñecas. Se la sostuvó con la mano, presionando con su glande en la apertura de su amante, roncando al empujar sutilmente con sus caderas hacia dentro. Marco tiró de él, tumbándole sobre su pecho, besando su boca caliente y húmeda. Jean se tragaba sus gemidos, hundiéndose en él de manera pausada, sin prisas, jadeando con los dedos clavados en sus muslos. Marco le lamió el cuello, succionando en la unión de sus clavículas, provocando que Jean gimiese y presionase las caderas con su culo. Se arrodilló en la cama, subiéndole las piernas, sujetándolas en el aire por detrás de las rodillas. Marco se preparó agarrado a la almohada con ambas manos, implorando con su mirada.  _Ojalá no tenga piedad, ojalá cumpla lo que ha prometido._ Jean miró entre sus caderas, apoyando una de las piernas de Marco un segundo en su hombro. Bajó la mano, rozando con un dedo la unión de sus cuerpos, tragando saliva al moverse despacio, resoplando ante la visión de cómo su culo le engullía.

—Joder, cagoenlaputa —Le miró a la cara, apretando hasta el fondo y elevando las caderas ligeramente, presionando su próstata. El quejido de Marco sonó casi a sollozo—. Adoro verte así.

—Jean, por favor, dámelo ya,  _parteme_ —Respiró hondo, sacándola más de lo que debería de una sola vez, empotrándole después contra el cabecero de la cama.

Marco gritó por primera vez. Repitió el movimiento despacio pero con fuerza, profundo, haciendo que se sintiera vacío al retirarse pero rellenándole de manera sublime en cada embestida. La voz de Marco se rompía cada vez más en lamentos escandalosos, coincidiendo con sus arremetidas constantes y tremendas. Jean aceleró, gruñendo, jadeando, comportándose como una bestia sobre él, levantándole la espalda de la cama al sostenerlo por las caderas. Le arañó la parte baja de la espalda encorvándose sobre él, succionando su cuello. Los gritos de Marco se unían unos con otros, descontrolado, con la mente saturada ante una sensación tan intensa. Sintió gotas de esperma caerle en el pecho y ombligo, supo que no podía más.

—Todavía no —Le ordenó en una exhalación contra su cuello. Pero no podía retenerlo más, le comenzaba a doler, era insoportable—. ¿Vas a llorar? —Le bajó la mano por el muslo, azotándole el trasero de manera seca—, ¿estás llorando, Marco? —Intentó hablar pero una serie de sonidos para nada humanos brotaron de su garganta. No entendía de dónde sacaba Jean la energía, su resistencia le resultó inverosímil—, bien, has sido bueno —Le temblaba la voz—, córrete para mí, cariño, déjate llevar, suéltalo.

Marco relajó las caderas, se quedó sin voz al intentar gritar hasta un límite que su garganta no soportaba. Veía blanco, no pensaba, no era consciente de nada más que de esa inmensa explosión de placer que la polla de Jean provocaba cada vez que le machacaba en punto más sensible. No se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que salió su esperma, la abundancia, lo muchísimo que apretaba la ya de por sí sensible polla de Jean con su culo al tensarse. No fue consciente de que babeaba, haciendo la funda de la almohada crujir al tirar de ella hacia abajo, con las piernas temblando. Tardó bastante en recobrar la cordura, en ser capaz de controlarse de nuevo. Jean seguía en su interior cuando abrió los ojos, respirando muy despacio y muy profundo, con…  _¿la polla dura, todavía?_

—Menuda la que has formado, vida mía —Susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, limpiándole el pecho con la misma sábana—, te van a echar del piso.

—¿Cómo aguantas sin correrte? —Se quejó. Le dolía la garganta, la sentía seca. No se movía, estaba inmóvil sobre él, observando su rostro, retirando mechones sudorosos de su frente.

—He aprendido algún truco que otro. ¿Te ha dolido? Sonaba como si te estuvieran matando.

—Porque casi me muero. Jean, ha sido impresionante —Acarició su barba, besó sus labios, suspirando. Apretó los músculos, capturándole, haciendo que se quejase en su lengua.

—Voy a seguir follándote —anunció—. No he acabado contigo.

—Te amo.

Torció el gesto cuando la sacó un poco más, sorprendido por lo sensible que notaba su interior, sintiendo cada centímetro de su erección. Jean respiró un yo también, haciéndole el amor despacio, tumbado sobre él y mirándole a los ojos. Se giró en la cama, poniéndole encima, acariciándole el pecho y la espalda mientras Marco se movía sobre él. Jean entrecerró los ojos, observándole, dejándose hacer con débiles afirmaciones. Pellizcó los pezones de Marco, sobresaltándole. A causa del estímulo se dejó caer más fuerte contra él, comenzó a dar saltitos sobre sus caderas, apretando los labios ante el roce excesivo. Movió las caderas en círculo sobre él, observándole resoplar y, de repente, sonreír. Jean se la agarró, acariciándosela,  _no puede ser que la tenga dura otra vez._  Se miró a sí mismo entre las piernas, sorprendido. Por norma general necesitaba bastante más tiempo para volver a tenerla la mitad de como la tenía. No le ocurría desde los veinte años.

—Antes te has corrido sin que te toque —murmuró, sorbiendo saliva—, ¿qué te va a pasar si te la meneo? ¿te gusta que te la acaricie? —Marco asintió—, ¿te gusta montarme?

—Adoro tu polla. Es lo mejor, lo mejor Jean.

—¿Vas a correrte otra vez? Porfa, vamos, oye, Marco, abre los ojos —Jean se sentó en la cama, apretándole el culo y la polla con sus manos de fuertes dedos—, ¿quieres follarme la boca? —Marco asintió con energía, repetidas veces.

Jean tiró de sus caderas, colocándole sobre su cara de piernas abiertas. Marco se apoyó con las manos en el cabecero, temblando al sentir la cálida boca de Jean en sus testículos, subiendo por su miembro, engulléndole. Jean tanteó en la cama con ojos cerrados, buscando el bote de vaselina, mojando dos dedos para después enterrarlos en el culo de su amante. Se retorció, sintiéndose débil a su succión, a sus caricias, a cómo le devoraba. La pasión de Jean no tenía límites, su libido sobrepasaba todo raciocinio y la excitación que sentía con cualquier caricia que le proporcionase le resultaba insoportablemente placentera. La presión de sus dedos y la de su lengua bajo el glande aceleraron la venida de un orgasmo mucho más pausado, menos abundante y menos desquiciante. Jean le tragaba sin prisas, volviendo el roce insoportable, provocandole el temblor de piernas acostumbrado.

—Tienes que correrte —Se quejó entre espasmos, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Dentro o fuera? —Le empujó en la cama, donde cayó desmadejado. Le puso bocabajo y le colocó una almohada bajo el estómago, elevando sus caderas. Se quitó el condón usado y reseco, mirando a su alrededor—, ¿te quedan condones o cojo los míos?

—Dentro. Sin condón —Miró sobre su hombro, observándole exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones, asintiendo.

Jean tiró del bote de vaselina, untandola en su erección, echando las caderas hacia atrás con un espasmo porque su propio contacto era insoportable. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho. Marco apretó los dientes al sentirle entrar de nuevo. Se percató de su irritación, pero el notar ese estímulo con cada giro de cadera de Jean se imponía al malestar. Además, necesitaba sentirle correrse dentro.

—Voy a darte fuerte, no puedo controlarme, mierda, Marco, voy a correrme ya. El… es… eres… esto es…

—Dame, dame fuerte, Jean, dame más, dame por favor.

Le agarró de los hombros, haciéndole daño al arremeter contra su culo con tanto ímpetu, protestando ante el placer que le sobrepasaba, que le dominaba y le descontrolaba. Su vaivén no era constante ni rítmico, era desordenado, un caos de temblores, apoyado ahora en su culo con ambas manos. Jean  bramó, rompiendo la voz, de manera ronca, apretándose con fuerza y despacio a su culo. Sintió el pulso de su polla en su interior, su esperma, echó los brazos hacia atrás y le pegó a sí mismo, meneando las caderas en círculo ante la incapacidad de su amante de moverse. Se tumbó sobre él, respirandole en la nuca, vencido, extenuado. Le rodeó el pecho con sus brazos, besándole la mejilla, acariciándola con la nariz, incapaz de hablar.

—Voy a dormir siete años —murmuró Marco, acariciando sus manos.

—Hmnmnmhmnm —Se rió al escuchar ese sonido ahogado contra su piel.

—Sí, yo también lo pienso.

—Que tienes que limpiar el cabecero —murmuró con voz adormilada. Marco miró hacia arriba, viendo una mancha blanca que comenzaba a coagularse en la tela negra. Se rió, sintiendo cómo Jean se escapaba de su interior y cómo se manchaba los muslos con su esperma.

—Yo limpio eso y tú me limpias a mí —Levantó el culo, sintiéndolo deslizarse por la parte interna de su muslo.

—Por dios, qué desastre, menuda cantidad de corrida, joder.

Se rieron juntos. Se limpiaron juntos. Se tumbaron juntos, con Marco acurrucado contra el pecho de un estirado Jean cuan largo era. Durmieron juntos. No pasaron ni dos semanas que Jean se trasladó a casa de Marco, dejándolo todo atrás, compartiendo una vida y planeando mil cosas, mil viajes, mil maneras y sitios en los que desquiciarse el uno al otro. Si era en público mejor. Al cambiar de vida y tener su propio taller, volvió a sus raíces. Se abrió los piercings, volvió a su música y su estilo de vestir. Y cuando le recogía al salir del trabajo, apoyado en la puerta del coche con los brazos cruzados y sus ropas rotas y negras, Marco se sonrojaba ante su guiño de ojo canalla, ante esa chulería innata que siempre le había caracterizado, observado por sus alumnos y algunos padres.

—¿Podrías ser más discreto cuando vengas a recogerme? —Le pidió un día.

—No —dijo pasándose la lengua por la argolla del labio inferior, agarrándole del trasero y besándole—, si fuese discreto no estarías tan loco por mí como lo estás.

—Te odio, Kirstein —dijo besándole entre sonrojos.

—Yo también —le azotó, haciéndole reír—, cariño.


End file.
